Nightfall
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Book 2: Cresecent. Alice has to cope with Bella leaving her. Will a new love interest fill the void? Also what will happen with James?
1. Chapter 1

Well this place is exactly like I remember it. Same roads, same rain.

"So…uh…how was your flight?" My father sitting next to me asked.

"It was fine." I replied.

Same dad.

Let me starting by introducing myself. My name is Alice Swan. I'm just moving back to the town where I was born of Forks, Washington. I'm doing this because my mom, Renee, got remarried to this guy Phil. He's what you call a 4A baseball player. He's in his mid 30s and has never made the majors. Anyway he just signed a new contract with another minor league team in Florida. I guess I have to commend for persevering because some guys would have given up by now. So anyway Renee wanted to travel with Phil but felt that I wouldn't like the traveling. So I volunteered to move from my home in Phoenix to Forks to live with my father Charlie.

"So your hair's different." He commented. "Looks nice."

"Yeah I decided to chop it off, I kind of like it like this." I answered.

Charlie is what you could call a man of few words. He usually only says what he needs to say and nothing more. After a few more minutes of driving, we pulled into the house. As soon as I stepped out of the car, we were greeted by a pair of Native American males. One of them was in a wheel chair and the other was roughly my age, maybe a year younger.

"Alice you remember Billy and Jacob, don't you?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly my memory was jogged. I remembered my old friend Jacob Black.

"Wow Jake you've grown." I remarked as I looked him over.

"And you haven't." He joked. I frowned at his response. "I'm sorry that was mean."

Yes I was kind of a short person. I wasn't a dwarf or anything but I was seventeen and about five foot nothing.

"Well I haven't been taking steroids like you." I quipped.

"We'll leave you two to catch up." Charlie said.

"So how have you been?" I asked Jacob.

"Pretty good. Been working a lot." Jake answered.

"Working, what you have you been working on?" I questioned.

"Mostly old cars and other vehicles, there really isn't much to do around the reservation." He commented. "I just finished on your truck out there."

"My truck?" I asked.

"Didn't Charlie tell you?" He asked.

"Umm Surprise!" Charlie said. "It's kind of your homecoming present. I hope it doesn't look too crappy."

"No dad, I love it." I responded. Yes it looked terrible but I had never had no own vehicle before. "I can't wait to drive it."

"Why don't you have Jake teach you how to drive it? You could drive it to the school so you know how to get there tomorrow." Charlie suggested. "It will give you two a chance to bond without us old folks."

"Watch who you're calling old." Billy said. The wheelchair didn't really help his case.

So after Jake gave me some instructions, we started driving.

"So what happened to your dad?" I asked. "He wasn't in a wheelchair the last time I saw him."

"He's paralyzed because of diabetes." Jake stated. "Lots of stuff has changed Ali. Like I never thought I'd have longer hair than you."

"I like it like this. I don't have to worry about it getting in my eyes like yours." I replied as I noticed a large schoollike building. So this is the school, right?"

"Yeah this is the place." He confirmed.

"So do you know anything I should know about this school? Like what sport is the big time?" I asked.

"Well I don't go to this school but I do know they don't really have much of an athletic department." He responded.

"You don't go here?" I asked in surprise.

"No I go to school on the reservation." He explained.

"Well that sucks." I pouted. "It would been nice to know someone here before I started."

"Well it doesn't look like you can do very much about that." He commented. "We should probably get this thing back home. I'll need to roll my dad away so he doesn't get caught up in the TV and you don't get any unexpected guests sleeping over.

I laughed at his joke. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

So I drove back to Charlie's house, which I guess was now my house as well. Once we got there, Jacob managed to remove his father from the TV, telling him it was for his own good. It was definitely an amusing sight to see. Both Charlie and I had to stifle our laughter so we wouldn't start cracking up as the scene unfolded. I smiled as I watched Jacob roll his dad out the door.

"I should probably head to bed soon." I announced. "I've gotta get used to this new time zone."

"Okay well there's some space in the bathroom for you and some girl from the hardware store picked out the paint. I hope you like purple."

"Purple's fine." I said as I grabbed my bag and Charlie grabbed the other one.

Once I was changed for bed, Charlie came into to talk to me.

"So I'll probably be gone when you wake up." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "You know with the whole being chief of police thing."

"It's fine Dad. I know that you need to keep this town safe." I replied.

"So I love you and good night." He said awkwardly. "That is what I'm supposed to say, right?"

"Good night Dad." I said with a laugh. It didn't take me very long to succumb to sleep.

In the morning, true to his word, Charlie wasn't there. I hopped in the shower, making sure that I didn't slip. I had a few issues with clumsiness that I wasn't exactly proud of. I may be the world record holder for most times I've fallen on my ass.

Anyways I dressed for school and ate some cereal which was one of the few things that was in the cupboard. I would probably have to go shopping for food later because I had a feeling that Charlie wouldn't do it himself and eating out all of the time probably wasn't very healthy for him. Luckily I knew how to cook because Renee didn't really possess very good cooking skills either.

After I was done eating, I went out the door and climbed into my truck. I would probably get some looks at school being such a small girl driving such a big truck but that really wasn't important.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school, not sure what to expect.

So I've read stories where Alice is human and Bella is a vampire before but none that I know of like this. Let me make it clear that at this Alice is completely human and does not have premonitions. I wanted Charlie to be Alice's father because it keeps the characters of Charlie and Jacob in the story and it also gives Alice a good home to live in. So next chapter we will meet the Cullens and there will be another noticeable difference other than Bella being there but it's a surprise and you won't get it out of me. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the parking lot of the school, not sure what to expect.

There weren't that many people in the parking lot when I arrived. School was going to start soon but that didn't really affect me. I was the new kid so being late to class wasn't that much of an issue. I went to the student office and got my schedule. As I came out, I ran into someone and fell to the ground. That is something I should be used to by now. Closing my legs so no one can see up my skirt is pretty much a reflex. I looked up at the person I had crashed into. He was an Asian and had great hair and not so great skin.

"Sorry." I said as I began to pick up my things.

"You're Mary Alice Swan, aren't you?" He asked.

"It's just Alice." I replied. Yes my first name was Mary. I had been named after my grandmother. I always preferred to be called Alice ever since I saw _Alice in Wonderland_ as a child.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of the school." He said. "We don't get very many new students. You're big news, Baby. I was thinking of doing an article in the paper about you."

"I don't think I'd be very comfortable with that." I said. "Not that it's not a good idea but I really don't want there to be an article just about me. I also don't wanna tell anything about because I feel that if people want to know me, they'll do it by talking to me."

"Gotcha, no feature." He said. "Well let me walk to your first class."

I smiled as he walked me to class. I had this feeling that he was into me. Lots of people were looking at me. I'm not sure if they did because I was the new kid or because they thought I was attractive. It was then that I had decided that I wouldn't do any dating for at least two weeks. That would give time to get used to me being there.

As for class it was boring. I never really found people talking about math that interesting. I wasn't bad at it or anything but I found that the book could always teach me better than the teachers could.

My next class was gym. That was a class that I absolutely sucked at. I usually like to stay away from any sort of ball. The other girls had talked me into playing volleyball. I was mainly trying to make sure I didn't get hit in the face. In doing so my deflection hit a blonde guy.

"I'm sorry I try telling that them that me plus sports equals bad but they wouldn't listen." I apologized.

"It's fine." He responded as he rubbed the back of his head. "You're Mary, right?"

"Actually it's Alice. Mary Alice." I explained.

"I'm Mike Newton." He said. Suddenly a brunette girl with her hair in a ponytail popped up next to me. She looked kind of jealous.

"I'm Jessica." She said. "So you're from Arizona, right. Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be really tan?"

"Yeah." I replied. I had only a very slight tan. I had been around my share of tan people. "I must have bad genes or something but I guess it's good. I wouldn't want to stick out anymore than I already do."

"You're good." Mike said as he laughed at my lame joke. Jessica tried to laugh with him. I think she likes him. After class was over, I went over to Jessica in the locker room.

"So I'm sorry that your boyfriend was hitting on me." I said to her.

"Mike isn't really my boyfriend." She remarked.

"But you want him to be?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." She replied. "Too bad he seems more interested in you than me."

"It'll die down once he gets used to me being here." I explained. "So do you know if there are any great places to shop around here?"

"There are a few places around here." She said. "I could take you some places."

"I would like that." I replied. "And just to make it clear, I don't know like Mike. I've never been one to date guys like him. I always thought it was more noble for cheerleaders like I was to go out with guys who didn't have such an easy time getting a date."

"So you cheerleading, I just thought you seemed a little uncoordinated." She remarked.

"I am totally uncoordinated." I confirmed. "But I had a good base that wouldn't let me fall and I was usually able to just stop thinking about falling and let myself be free while I was cheering."

Jessica noticed the clock on the wall. "We should get to lunch before all of the food is gone." She said.

"Is it any good?" I asked.

"No but it's better than nothing." She said.

So I went to the cafeteria with Jessica and while in line, we were met by Mike. He guided us to a table and pulled a chair out for me with Eric and this girl Angela.

"So Mike I see you met my girl Alice." Eric said.

"Your girl?" Mike asked.

"No she's my girl." This guy Tyler from my math class said as he kissed me on the cheek and pulled Mike's chair out from under him. Mike began to chase after him.

Okay so I was popular at my old school but this is ridiculous.

Suddenly my thoughts were thought by a group of people walking in. There were possibly the most beautiful people, I had ever seen. There were three girls and two guys.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Cullens." Eric said.

"They're like all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They moved here from Alaska at the start of the year. They're all together. Like together together." Jessica explained. "The big guy who looks like a bear is Emmett. The blonde girl who looks like a model is Rosalie and the guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. They're twins. Anyway the girl was with light brown hair is Elena. She's with him as well."

"And the other girl?" I asked referring to the dark-haired brunette.

"That's Bella." Jessica said. "She's kind of weird. I don't think she likes to date anyone. Both guys and girls have tried and she turned them all down."

I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She was extremely beautiful and hot. I had never been or even considered being a lesbian but she seemed like the type of girl that could turn any girl gay. But Jessica had said that she didn't date girls, so even if I was interested, it probably wasn't worth my time.

"So how does after school sound?" Jessica asked.

"What?" I asked.

"For shopping." She said.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said, looking back at her. Shopping would definitely help me think straight, straight being the key word. Just because the I had decided I wasn't gonna date any guys for a while doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a lesbian or anything like that.

So after lunch, Mike took me to biology. I was sweet of him to help but I really hope that he isn't just being nice to me because he expects me to go out with him. He took a seat and I walked to the front of the class like I had for every class of the day.

"Class this is Mary Swan." He said.

"Alice." I corrected.

"I'm sorry, I was just going by what was on the forms." He said. "Please take a seat next to Miss Cullen. Miss Cullen, would you raise your hand."

I looked over to see Bella raise her hand, looking like she was annoyed or something and I walked over to her. It was at that moment that I noticed her eyes were jet black. She turned away from me as the teacher began his lecture. I listened intently, writing notes as he did so. I looked over to Bella and noticed that she wasn't taking any notes. I couldn't help but wonder why but I didn't want to be rude and ask. Maybe they had already learned this stuff in Alaska or something like that. I looked back towards the front of the room and continued with my own note taking. It seemed like she was doing her best not to look at me for some reason. I couldn't understand how my presence could turn a person off so much. I had always been well liked and everyone else had seemed so welcoming. I really didn't have much time to put into it. It seemed like as soon as the bell rang, Bella was rushing out of the classroom without even stopping to say anything to me. So okay she's a bit rude. Maybe I could talk to her tomorrow.

As soon as school let over, I met Jessica so we could go shopping. I tried to put the whole Bella thing behind me. I found out that that wasn't going to happen.

"So I heard you got Bella as a lab partner." Jessica said, once we were in the truck.

"Yeah." I responded. "She didn't really seem to like me that much."

"I wouldn't take it personally. She really doesn't seem to like anyone." Jessica replied. "At least she didn't shoot you down."

"What happened between you two?" I asked.

"I dunno. I was just really attracted to her for some reason. I don't like girls like that." Jessica explained. "I asked her if she wanted to go to a movie with me and she turned me down."

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to Wal-Mart." She said as I frowned a little. "I know it's not very much but there really isn't much around. Port Angeles has some nice shops but that's an hour away from here."

"Okay so Wal-Mart it is." I agreed. "So what's the big fashion around here?"

"Well it gets pretty cold here so sweaters are definitely in." She replied.

"I didn't bring any." I stated.

"Then we should get you a few." She said.

So I finished shopping with a few new sweaters in some bags. The nice thing about Wal-Mart was I was also to get some things for dinner as well. I dropped Jessica off at her house and then began to start dinner. Within a short time, Charlie was back and we began to eat together.

"This is good." He stated. "So how was school?"

"School was good. I made a few new friends." I replied. I felt he didn't really want to hear everything I could say so I didn't say it.

That night I talked to mom a little who seemed to be calling on a payphone.

The next day I hoped to talk to Bella, at find out why didn't she like me. I pulled into school, waiting to see if I could see her arrive in the parking lot.

So the surprise is that I turned Edward into a girl. I see her as Emma Roberts. So here is where we first meet several new characters. I always felt that Jessica and Alice would get along pretty well due to similar interests. I also decided to keep Alice's name the same because it presents a similar situation to when everyone was calling Bella Isabella. I would also like to say Don't worry Bella is not going to be acting all Edward she just had a strong reaction to the scent of Alice's blood. Lastly I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I would also like to note that I got 40 story alerts and only 10 reviews. It doesn't take much to leave a review and I would appreciate if you did.


	3. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

The next day I hoped to talk to Bella, at find out why didn't she like me. I pulled into school, waiting to see if I could see her arrive in the parking lot.

I saw the Cullens arrive. Emmett was riding on top of a Jeep. That seemed to be dangerous but I didn't think much about it. I noted that Rosalie, Elena, and Jasper were also there but no Bella. Where was she? Had I really scared her off? Did she really hate me when I hadn't even done anything to her? I had to find out why she wasn't here.

So in my English class, I decided to talk to Elena.

"Um hi." I said.

"You want to know where Bella is, don't you?" She asked. I wondered how she knew what I was going to say.

"Yes." I replied.

"Bella is out sick today." Elena responded.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. Our father is a doctor and he just thought it would be best if she missed a couple days of school. She should be back by Monday." The Cullen girl answered. "She also feels bad for how she treated you yesterday. She's not really like that. She'll probably talk to you about it when she gets back."

"That's good to know." I commented.

"Though I think, it would be a good idea if you weren't friends, I can't tell you what to do." She said as she began to pay attention to the teacher. I guess that was her way of saying that she was done talking to me.

So it was a couple days before Bella returned to school. Not much had happened in that time frame. My group of friends had decided to invite me to go the beach at La Push this weekend.

"Would we be swimming?" I asked.

"Probably not." Angela said. "It's more for the feel of the place and there's some whale watching."

"But if you wanna wear a bikini, I wouldn't object." Eric piped in. Angela hit him in the arm. "Ow."

"There's also surfing." Jessica added. "Do you know how to surf?"

'You can't really surf in pools." I remarked. "I've never been close enough to the ocean to learn."

"I could teach you if you want." Mike offered. What would it take for him to know that I wasn't interested?

"Thanks but I think I'll pass." I replied. I noticed Bella was talking to her family about something. I figured it would be best to wait until biology to talk to her. I ran several different scenarios of what would happen in my head. I also couldn't help but wonder what Bella's voice sounded like. I had always been quite fascinated in people's voices. Sometimes I have an idea but sometimes it turns out to be completely wrong.

I walked to the biology lab and found that Bella was back in her seat. I took my seat next to her.

"Hey." She greeted. Her voice was soft and beautiful.

"Hi." I reciprocated.

"So listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day." Bella said. I didn't say anything because I wanted to listen to everything that she had to say. "I was sick and I reacted very rudely toward you. Can you forgive me?"

"Can I ask what you had?" I questioned.

"I had a cold, nothing too serious." She replied as I noticed that her eyes were golden.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked.

"Pardon?" She countered.

"Your eyes were black the other day and now they're golden." I explained.

"It must have had to do with the lack of light." She responded. "So we're going to be studying onions today."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I overheard the teacher talking it earlier." She said.

Bella ended up being right, we were studying the different phases of mitosis in onion cells. I had no idea of how we would ever use this in the real world. I wasn't going to study biology and most people who did were probably going to be doctors or veterinarians, neither involved observing mitosis in onion cells to my knowledge.

"So my friends invited me to the beach this weekend, do you wanna come?" I asked.

"Which beach?" She questioned.

"La Push." I remarked.

"I can't." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My family and I don't get along with the locals." She explained. I decided to drop it at that. If she didn't want to come, she didn't want to come.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out to my truck.

"Yeah I'll see you too." She added. I guess I was wrong. Bella didn't hate me. I was happy because as far as I knew, everyone at the school liked me. Yay me!

As I was walking out, I noticed a glazed look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Bella then looked at me. "I'm fine." She said. "By the way you might want avoid Division Street."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied as I went out to my truck.

On the way home, I noticed that there was a pretty bad wreck on Division Street. Luckily I had learned a few alternate routes to get home. But I couldn't help but wonder how Bella had possibly known about it ahead of time.

The next day, it was raining and Bella decided to talk to me once we got done with class.

"So why did you move to Forks of all places?" She asked.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"I can keep up." She responded.

"Okay so my mom got remarried." I said.

"And you don't like the guy?" She asked.

"No, that's not it. Phil's really nice." I stated. "He just plays baseball and travels a lot."

"So what teams has he played for?" She asked.

"Well he's never really made the majors." I pointed out. "Anyway my mom always stayed home with me. So I volunteered to move here rather than Jacksonville."

"The weather's definitely a lot nicer there than it is here." She stated.

"Yeah." I concurred. "So I need to go but I'll see you on Monday I guess."

"Yes I should be here on Monday." Bella agreed.

I walked out to my truck and began to dig through my backpack before I got in. I then heard the sound of tires screeching. I looked up to see a large van being driven by Tyler that appeared to be out of control. And it was coming straight toward me. I tried to move my feet but I was frozen in fear. I was going to die. I was going die at school. What a terrible way to go. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

So I was surprised when I felt nothing. I only heard what appeared to be a door crushing. I opened my eyes and saw Bella kneeling beside me. Her hand was pressed against Tyler's door and it left a huge dent in the van. How did she do that?

"Are you okay?" She asked as I nodded incredulously

I then heard the sound of an ambulance and Bella leapt away in a rush.

"Alice, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Um yeah." I said before I fainted.

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I must have been brought there. There was an extremely attractive doctor in front of me.

"Hello, Alice. I'm Dr. Cullen." He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You appear to have suffered a mild concussion." The doctor replied.

"It would have been a lot worse if Bella hadn't showed up when she did." I replied.

"Right." He said.

Before he could say anything else, Charlie rushed over and hugged me. He threatened to take Tyler's license away.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan." Dr. Cullen said.

"Is she going to be okay, Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"She should be fine. The x-rays turned out negative." Carlisle replied. "You can always bring her back here if you need to."

So Charlie filled out that paperwork to get me discharged. As I as waited. I noticed Bella and Rosalie.

"You almost exposed us." I heard Rosalie say.

"You know I have to protect her, Rose." Bella countered. Rosalie looked like she was going to say something back but then she noticed me and said nothing.

I couldn't help but wonder what the blonde had meant by almost exposed us. Were the Cullens a family of superheroes like in my favorite movie ever, _The Incredibles?_

There was one thing that I did know. Somehow Bella had just saved my life and I needed to be grateful no matter how she had done. I also knew that I needed to find out how she did it.

So you have made to the end of chapter 3. This chapter features much more of the Cullens than the previous two chapters. It also serves as the beginning of Bella and Alice. Horray Bella and Alice. Don't forget to review.


	4. La Push Baby

Friday night was a little unfun. Charlie was monitoring me for any post-concussion symptoms which meant I didn't get much alone time. I told him that I was fine and that he had nothing to worry about. At least he let me sleep on my own because if he didn't I would be so pissed at him.

I woke up on Saturday morning for our big beach trip. We were going to meet Mike's family's store before heading to La Push. We were going to take Tyler's van but thankfully, it was being driven by Mike. Tyler couldn't have driven it anyway since Charlie confiscated his license. It was a good thing that he and Mike lived next store to each other.

So I drove to Newton's Olympic Outfitters after breakfast. Angela was going to be packing some sandwiches that we could eat for lunch. From what I had heard, she made a mean sandwich.

"So now that everyone's here, we can get going." Mike said. He then turned to me. "You're going to love this place."

I took a seat next to Jessica.

"So are you excited?" She asked.

"Yeah I've haven't been to the since last spring break when my mom and I took a trip with Phil." I replied.

"Who's Phil?" The brunette questioned.

"He's my stepdad." I said. "He plays 4A baseball."

"So do you wanna go shopping for prom dresses with me and Angela in Port Angeles tomorrow?" Jessica asked.

'I don't have a date." I stated.

"That doesn't matter. It is a month away so that gives people time to ask you and you could probably find someone to dance with there if nothing else." She said. "Besides I know you like playing dress-up."

"Okay I'll come." I responded knowing that I did like playing dress-up.

It took us about a little over half an hour to get to La Push. The beach was not like any I had ever seen before. Usually when you go to the beach, you expect sun, sand, and crystal clear water. This beach only had one of those: sand. I guess the water wasn't too bad but it looked a little cold for swimming in. Nevertheless, I had worn a bikini under my clothes. I decided to just leave my shirt on and pulled off my skirt, to show my bikini bottom. My legs were always my best feature anyway.

"Looking good, Arizona." Mike commented. I blushed slightly but thanked him for the compliment. I was relieved when Eric started to chase him around with a piece of seaweed that he found. Guys could be so immature.

So while Jessica and Tyler were surfing and Mike and Eric were horseplaying, I decided to talk to Angela.

"So are you okay after the accident yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said as I noticed the glum look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I really wanna go to prom with Eric but I'm not sure if he's going to ask me." She said.

"So ask him." I replied.

"Pardon?" She questioned.

"You should ask him to the prom." I clarified. "We live an age where it's okay for a girl to ask out a guy."

"You're right. I'm going to ask him." She said as she walked to where Eric was.

After about an hour, we all decided to have lunch, so Angela broke out the sandwiches.

It was at that time that Jacob and two other Quileute guys.

"Alice." Jake said as he came over and hugged me. "These are my friends Embry and Quil."

"Hey you guys can keep her company." Jessica said. "Her date bailed."

"It wasn't a date, Jess." I said, blushing. "I just invited Bella to be nice."

"Don't feel bad the Cullens are kind of weird." Mike said.

"You got that right." Embry said.

"You guys know them?" I asked.

"The Cullens don't come here." Quil replied.

So Jake and decided to take a walk on the beach.

"So what did Quil mean when he said the Cullens don't come here?" I asked.

"So you heard that I guess" Jacob responded. "It's really just a scary story we tell."

"I wanna hear it." I replied. "I like scary stories."

"Okay so did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" He asked laughing slightly at the last part.

"Wolves? Like wolves?" I asked incredulously as I did my best howl.

"Yeah." He chuckled at my horrible impersonation.

"So what does that have to with the Cullens?" I asked.

"Well supposedly they were like from some enemy tribe and my grandfather found them hunting our land." He said. "Anyway they convinced us that they weren't and we made a treaty with them. As long as they stayed off our land, we wouldn't tell what they really are."

"What are they?" I asked curiously.

"It's just a story Ali. Besides, you do realize I couldn't tell you anyway." He remarked.

"I thought they just moved here." I stated.

"Or just moved back." He said. "Anyway I better let you get back to your friends. If you ever want to see me, have my dad call your dad."

"What are we 7?" I asked.

"Okay I've give you my cell." He remarked. "I think I liked you better when you were 7."

I punched him in the arm lightly before heading back.

That night I decided to check out the story that Jacob told me to see if I could find the rest of it. I typed in Quileute legends into _Yahoo!_ and came across a few books. I found that they had this book at a bookstore in Port Angeles which was great because it meant I could check it out after I was done trying on dresses. It made a lot of sense to do it all in one trip.

So on Sunday, Jessica picked me up in the afternoon and then we went to pick up Angela. She sat in the front since she had known Jessica longer which I was completely fine with. It was about an hour just like Jessica had said.

We found a nice little dress shop and decided to stop there. Jessica and Angela both grabbed a few different dresses.

"Do they have anything in a size zero?" I asked.

"Let's see." Jessica said as she perused the racks. She pulled out two different dresses. One of them was ruby and suede with a halter design. The other was an over-the-shoulder black one. I decided to try on the red one first.

So we all came out wearing our dresses. Angela was wearing a lavender one that was fairly conservative. I fit her personality pretty well. Jessica on the other hand wore a pink dress that showed a good deal of cleavage with matching gloves.

"I like this one." She commented. "It makes my boobs look good."

"Yeah but will the school let you wear it?" I asked. "I've never been to a prom before and I'm not sure if they'll allow you to wear that."

"Way to bring me down." The brunette replied sarcastically.

"I'm just saying. You look hot in it." I added.

After my comment, a group of guys came by the window and started to make catcalls. Both Jessica and Angela made sounds of disgust.

"Well so far the guys in this state haven't made much of impression on me." I commented.

"What about Jacob?" Jessica asked.

"Well technically he doesn't live in the state since he's on a reservation." I remarked.

"You should ask him to be your date." Angela replied.

"No Jacob and I are just friends. It would be totally weird." I said, blushing. "Anyways I love this one. I'm gonna go change?"

"Don't you wanna try on the other one?" Jess asked.

"I kind of need to go to this bookstore." I said. "I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"You sure?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said as I changed back into my normal clothes. I took the dress to the register and paid for it. I was supposed to pick it up the day before the prom.

I then headed to the bookstore. When I got done it was dark. I began to walk back in the direction that I came but I saw a group of guys coming my way. They looked drunk and pretty soon I was surrounded.

"Hey Baby, I saw you in the dress store." One of them said. He put his hands on me and I did the first thing that came to mind. I sunk my teeth into his arm. He pulled back and then they began to crowd even more.

When I thought I was doomed, I heard a speeding car came by. It raced toward us and the guys dispersed. I noticed Bella was in the car.

"Get in." She commanded. I didn't hesitate and entered the car. She pulled forward slightly and the guys began to walk away. Bella began to quickly drive. It was at that moment that I noticed how royally pissed off she looked.

"I should go back and rip those guys to pieces."

"But you're…" I said.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think." She interrupted. "Say something to me."

"What?" I asked.

"Say something to distract me so I don't want to turn around." She commanded.

"Um I got my prom dress today." I remarked. She stared at me a little. "Maybe you should turn on the radio."

We both reached out for the radio and our hands touched. I pulled mine back. Bella's hand was like an ice cube.

"Your hands are cold." I commented.

Bella ended up driving me to the restaurant. When I got there, Angela and Jessica were already done.

"We waited as long as we could." Jessica remarked.

"Why don't you two head back?" Bella suggested. "I'll make sure that she gets something to eat, and then bring her home."

When Bella said that she wanted to make sure that I got something to eat, she meant that exclusively. She didn't order anything. I ordered a light steak.

"How can you eat that?" She asked.

"What are you a vegetarian or something?" I asked.

"Something like that." She said.

"You know they have a menu for that." I commented.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"So how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I may have followed you a little but only because you were on the bad side of town and I had a feeling something like that might happen." Bella explained. "You should be more careful."

"I'll keep that in mind." I responded. After I finished with my food Bella drove me back home. Luckily Charlie wasn't home so I didn't have to explain anything to him.

Once I was inside, I looked through the book and found something about a page about the cold ones. I looked it up and it showed several things that all seemed to match Bella.

I typed in the cold ones on Yahoo! and came up with one result: vampire.

So on Monday, after school, I confronted Bella and she motioned for me to walk with her.

"Bella I'm going to ask you one question and want you to answer truthfully." I said. "Are you a vampire?"

So it's easier to notice the differences between what happened to Bella and what's happening to Alice. Though there are some similarities as well. Alice probably wouldn't be one to exclude her human friends either. Please make sure to review one you get finished reading this message.


	5. I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

So on Monday, after school, I confronted Bella and she motioned for me to walk with her.

"Bella I'm going to ask you one question and want you to answer truthfully." I said. "Are you a vampire?"

"I think we both already know the answer to that." Bella replied.

"I wanna hear you say it out loud." I responded.

"Yes." She said. After a moment of silence she asked. "Are you afraid?"

"No." I answered.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"It's just that I really feel that I can trust you." I replied. "True the idea of you being a vampire is a little unsettling but you've already saved me twice. If you wanted my blood you probably would have had it when we were in the car."

"I do want your blood." She remarked. Okay that scared me a little. "But just because I want it doesn't mean that I'm going to take it."

"I'm sorry but what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that even though I desire your blood, I won't bite you." She explained. "My family and I are different from others of our kind. We only drink of the blood of animals. We like to consider ourselves vegetarians."

"Just like you said in the restaurant." I commented. "Is that why you never eat?"

"Yes we don't really have a digestive system. There would be nowhere for the food to go except for back out the way it came." She said. "In other words we would throw it up."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen." She answered.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I countered.

"Much longer than you have." She answered. "I'm not quite sure when I turned seventeen though."

"You don't why when your birthday is?" I asked in surprise.

"It's really not that important when you're as old as I am." Bella said.

"Yeah I guess that it would lose its meaning after a while." I agreed. "So is the rest of your family all like you?"

"Yes we all are. It wouldn't make sense if we weren't." She added.

"I suppose you're right." I stated. "I hope I'm not asking too many questions."

"I don't think you are." She responded. "I would like you to know exactly what you're getting into. Though, I have a pretty good feeling that it won't change anything."

"How do you know?" I queried as I walked closer to her.

"I can see the future." She stated.

"So that's how you seem to know everything before it happens." I concluded.

"Yes but I can only see decisions. So it can constantly change based on if people are indecisive." The vampire remarked.

"Can all of you read minds or is it just a Bella thing?" I asked.

She laughed at my reply. "No it's just Bella things. Elena can read minds and Jasper can read and manipulate emotions. Though he doesn't really do it very often and it takes a while before you notice that he's doing it."

"So do you have fangs?" I asked.

"Our teeth are sharp enough to tear through skin but they're not extra long." Bella said opening her mouth for me and I saw what looked like a perfectly normal set of teeth.

"Can you kill by a stake to the heart?"

"It wouldn't break our skin."

"What about holy water?"

"Wouldn't do anything. Actually it would probably feel kind of nice since we're so cold."

"What about the sun?"

She didn't answer that one.

"I need to get on my back." She replied as she crouched into a position where I could climb on her.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Just trust me." She requested.

I climbed on top of her and she started running uphill. Damn she was fast.

"Where are we going?" I yelled

"Up to the mountain." She said. "You need to see me in the light."

So she ran up, far up, past higher than the clouds. I saw a patch of light and she walked into it. I expected her to burst into flames but then realized that she wouldn't knowingly kill herself. Instead, her skin started to sparkle and reflect the sunlight. It made her look even more beautiful. I didn't think that was possible.

"Wow. That's so cool." I commented as I went over to touch her.

"Alice, this is the skin of a killer." She remarked.

"Bella, you're not a killer." I said.

"How can you be so sure of this?" She asked. "You haven't seen I am capable of. I snap you in half without even breaking a sweat. Not I can sweat but you get the picture."

"What else can't you do?" I questioned.

"Well we can't sleep, we can't eat, we can't cry, we never have to use the bathroom. We don't even have to breathe but we all do so out of force of habit and it makes us seem more human." She explained.

"So why do you eyes change color?" I responded, looking at her eyes which were currently golden.

"They become black when we're hungry." She explicated. "I hadn't eaten in a while when you first arrived and I was struggling with myself not to attack you. They turned gold when we have animal blood. If we drank human blood, they would be red."

"Those would be a lot easier to notice." I mused as I pondered what she had said. "So how did you become a vampire?"

"I don't really know." She said before she looked at the expression on my face. "The first thing that I remember was waking up in a field with a very strong craving for blood. You see when vampires are first turned, they are stronger, faster, and more vicious than ever. If a human were to get to close, they would be signing their death certificate. I killed people back then. I killed people for decades."

"What made you stop?" I inquired. I couldn't really picture Bella killing anyone but I guess that was because she didn't seem violent to me.

"I met Carlisle and he offered me a place in his family as long I stopped drinking human blood." She replied. "I didn't know there was an alternative so naturally I agreed when I found out."

"So can you tell me anything about your family?" I questioned.

"Well Carlisle is the oldest. He's over three hundred fifty years old." She said. I let gasped slightly. "Elena was the first one he changed in 1918 because she was dying of the Spanish flu."

I wasn't the greatest history person so I didn't quite know what that quite but apparently it was more deadly than the normal flu.

"Next he found Esme, who had recently attempted suicide." She continued "A few decades later, he found Rosalie dying in the street after she had been severely raped and beaten. A few months after that, Rosalie found Emmett who had been mauled by a bear."

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper was different from the rest of us." She stated. "He wasn't dying or even close to it. He was a soldier in the confederate army when he came across a female vampire named Maria. Together they led armies of newborns against other vampire armies for supremacy in the south. Eventually he got tired of being used by Maria and left her, eventually finding us. He hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us and more likely to attack."

"That must be why he always looks like he is in pain." I commented.

"It is somewhat painful for him to refrain from blood. He has to be hunt much more often than the rest of us." Bella remarked. "But he has help from us especially Elena, his one true mate."

"So I'm guessing that Emmett and Rosalie are also mates." I guessed as she nodded. "So what about you? Do you have a mate?"

"Alice, is there something else that you want to ask me?" She asked slyly with a huge smile on her face. She had the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen. It made complete sense that she was a vampire because I don't know how a human could ever be so beautiful. I mean she was hotter than Olivia Wilde and Megan Fox put together. She was hotter than all of the girls on Charlie's bikini calendar.

"No." I replied with a bright blush on my face.

"Alice, I've already seen you ask it." She remarked. Her grin was still huge. Crap this was so embarrassing. But if she had seen me ask it what did that mean? Would she say yes? Would she say no? I couldn't believe what I was about to do but I just couldn't help how I was feeling. I don't think that I could possibly hold it in any longer. I just had to ask her. I prepared myself to speak the faithful eleven words.

"Bella, do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked.

So this chapter is obviously a little shorter than the others but I didn't want there to be anything else in this chapter. So Alice took the idea of Bella being a vampire pretty well if I must say. So what will Bella say in response to Alice's fateful question. Will she accept or decline? The only way to find out is to keep reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I'm guessing that Emmett and Rosalie are also mates." I guessed as she nodded. "So what about you? Do you have a mate?"

"Alice, is there something else that you want to ask me?" She asked slyly with a huge smile on her face. She had the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen. It made complete sense that she was a vampire because I don't know how a human could ever be so beautiful. I mean she was hotter than Olivia Wilde and Megan Fox put together. She was hotter than all of the girls on Charlie's bikini calendar.

"No." I replied with a bright blush on my face.

"Alice, I've already seen you ask it." She remarked. Her grin was still huge. Crap this was so embarrassing. But if she had seen me ask it what did that mean? Would she say yes? Would she say no? I couldn't believe what I was about to do but I just couldn't help how I was feeling. I don't think that I could possibly hold it in any longer. I just had to ask her. I prepared myself to speak the faithful ten words.

"Bella, do you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked.

"I've been waiting five years for you to ask me that." Bella remarked.

"Okay that's a little creepy." I replied.

"I got my first vision of you five years ago." She defended.

"I was twelve five years ago." I pointed out.

"But I saw as you are." She said.

"You didn't give me an answer." I commented.

"Yes I'll go out with you." She said with a smile on her face as she grabbed my hand "So where are we going?"

"You have to let me get ready." I complained. "And you should probably put something else on too."

"I think you look perfect." Bella responded.

"If you think I look good now, wait till you see me fully dressed and made up." I replied.

"I already have." She said with a smirk on her face. "Well several versions of it anyway. I liked the emerald green one the best."

"Wait if you can see that…have you me…naked?" I asked with a bright blush on my face.

"I would never invade your privacy like that, Ali." She said as she patted me on the head. "Though I may have caught a glimpse of you."

I stood there, my mouth hanging open. I was mortified. Bella had seen my naked in her visions.

"Psyche." She said as she stuck her tongue out and began to briskly jog away.

"That is so not funny." I said as I started to chase after her. Not long my clumsiness hit me and I tripped over a rock. Bella rushed over to catch me before I hit the ground.

"I think it would be faster and less dangerous if I took you back down." She remarked as I nodded my head.

So she took me back down the mountain and I went out to my truck.

"I'll see you tonight." I promised.

"Remember the emerald one." She reminded me as I saw her walk over to a Porsche. That's kind of unfair. She gets that and I get this thing. I drove home and began to look through my closet for this dress that Bella spoke of. After I found it I laid it on the bed, and went to get into the shower. I hoped Bella really hadn't had visions of me in there despite the fact that it was a little arousing and made me hot.

After my shower, I went to put on the dress. I observed my reflection in the mirror. Yes I looked hot. I started to work on my make up.

"Got a big date tonight?" I heard Charlie ask. I had forgotten that I had left the door open.

"No I'm just gonna be hanging out with a friend." I lied.

"You're awfully dressed up for just hanging out." Charlie replied. "Look I don't care if you go out on dates as long as I get to meet the guy first. That and you're home in time for your curfew."

Why did I have to be such a terrible liar? "Well it's not really a guy." I said.

"Oh." He said. "Well I hope you have fun. I'll be downstairs."

I heard a knock on the door and assumed that it was Bella. I was ready but I assumed that Charlie would want to talk to her for a few minutes. I imagine their conversation was probably going to be awkward. Well more awkward on Charlie's end. I remembered that Charlie was friends with Carlisle but I couldn't help but wonder if he had met any of the other Cullens.

After a few minutes I had decided to put Charlie out of his misery and headed downstairs. Bella feigned surprised as she looked at me since I had known that she had already seen what I looked like in my dress. Bella herself was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"So you girls have a good time." Charlie said.

"I'll make sure to have her back by 11:00" Bella responded as she took me out to her car.

"I hope you weren't too mean to him." I replied, looking at the vampire girl with a smile.

"I think he may have been relieved actually that you weren't going out with a guy." Bella replied. "And the fact that he is friends with Carlisle makes him more accepting of the situation."

"Yeah" was all I could say.

"So I don't think you ever decided on where we are going." Bella pointed out.

"Well I know you don't eat so going to a restaurant would be bad." I admitted. "Maybe we could go see a movie or something?"

"What would or something be?" Bella inquired.

"Umm a walk on the beach." I said before I remembered that the Cullens couldn't go to La Push. "No wait that won't work either."

"So I guess we're going to a movie then." Bella inferred.

"Seems like it." I agreed.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Bella asked.

"I kind of wanted to see _Friday the 13__th_." I replied.

"Okay then I guess we'll see that." She said as she readied to start the car.

"Please drive the speed limit." I instructed remembering my frightening experience of when she had previously driven me.

"Aw but that's so boring." Bella fake whined as I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay fine"

So Bella drove us to the movie theater. She probably felt like she was driving like my grandmother. Apparently since the Cullens don't have to worry about the dangers of crashes and have heightened senses, they feel that they can drive as fast as they want. I'm surprised that Charlie has never ticketed any of them.

"So do you guys get very many speeding tickets?" I questioned.

"I have never gotten one thank you." Bella said as she stuck her tongue out at me. I could think of a few better things she could do with that tongue and whoa Alice get your mind out of the gutter.

"If we can't find seats, it's your fault." Bella remarked.

"How is it my fault?" I asked.

"Because you wanted me to drive so slow." Bella said as she paid for the tickets.

We did not have any issues finding seats because we were like the only people in the theatre. I guess people really don't go to movies on Monday nights.

We sat through the movie together. Well technically Bella sat through the movie and I spent a lot of time cuddling into her. I couldn't help it. It was scary.

"You're scared of this garbage but you're not scared of me?" Bella teased..

"Well this is different." I argued. "This is supposed to be scary and you're…"

"Real?" She interrupted. "So you're afraid of fictional serial killers but not afraid of the vampire sitting right next to you?"

"Um yeah." I replied weakly.

"Mary Alice Swan, you are one strange girl." She remarked.

"Just shut up and hold me." I commanded as I looked away from the screen and back at her. She awkwardly put her arm around my shoulder but it did its job. It made me feel safe even though I was in no real danger.

I stayed in that position pretty much until the credits rolled. I got up out of my seat and blushed. Bella grin had a grin on her face.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Well do you wanna go shopping?" I asked.

"Not really, I'm not a big fan of it." Bella responded.

"What? How can you not like shopping?" I asked in surprise.

"I've just never really been into it." She shrugged. "I let Elena and Rose buy most of my clothes for me and that's worked out pretty well."

"But I was really looking forward to shopping with my girlfriend." I said.

"We can probably do that some other time." She said as I picked up. "How about I get you some ice cream."

"I do like ice cream." I said as she took me to a Cold Stone Creamery. The names of their sizes made me laugh: Like It, Love It and Gotta Have It? What ever happened to small, medium, and large? Also what do they call a cone: Oh my god this is melting all me over me so I gotta eat this quick? I settled on a cup of strawberry in a whatever one was a small.

"Are you sure I can't get you something?" The employee asked Bella.

"No thanks I'm lactose intolerant." Bella replied. Again that was technically true since Bella was all food intolerant.

"So what do you like most about Forks?" Bella asked.

"Probably the person sitting across the table from me." I said.

Bella playfully looked around a few times before saying "Well there's only me here." She said.

"That's because it is you." I replied. "This is really fun. I never expected you to be like this after that first day."

"Yeah I think Emmett is starting to rub off on me." Bella remarked. "He is a total goofball."

"So when do you think we can go out again?" I asked.

"Maybe in a few days." She answered. "It's going to be sunny tomorrow so we won't be at school tomorrow but in a way that's good thing."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I do want you to spend some time with your friends." She said as she began to drive me home. "Oh and about three minutes after I get you home your phone is gonna ring."

"Can you tell me who it's gonna be?" I asked.

"I could but what fun would that be?" She said.

So she drove me home and I said good night to Charlie before heading to room. I had just taken my dress off when my phone rang. I didn't check the number and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

So that was Bella and Alice's date. Sorry but there's no kissing yet. Anyway who's on the phone. Feel free to guess. I can tell you that the person it is will have a bigger role later in the story. PLease don't forget to read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

So she drove me home and I said good night to Charlie before heading to room. I had just taken my dress off when my phone rang. I didn't check the number and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You have to tell me all about your date with Bella." It was Jessica.

"How do you know that I went out with her?" I asked.

"I saw you guys at the movie theater together." Jess replied. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were going out with her."

"Well I really didn't have time to tell you." I said into the phone "We kind of only made plans for it today and will you please not tell the whole school that we're going out."

"Okay I won't." She said. "I don't say anything about my friends that they don't want me to say. Well except for the whole Mike has herpes rumor. So give me the details."

"What movie did you see?" I asked.

"_Watchmen_, it was so fucking long. I had to leave early because it was a school night. But that's okay, it sucked anyway." Jessica remarked. "What did you see?"

"We saw the new _Friday the 13__th__." _I said.

"So I bet you spent a while cuddled up against Bella. You know that's all those type of movies are good." She replied.

"There are some people that like to see people being brutally murdered." I pointed out.

"Yeah but those people are freaks." She stated. "You're not one of them are you?"

"No I went so I could be close to Bella." I remarked.

"So what's she like? You're the only one who she's ever really talked to." Jessica questioned.

"She's actually pretty cool when you get to know her." I commented. "She just doesn't like to open up to people."

"So what else did you do?" She asked.

"Well we went to Coldstone Creamery." I stated.

"Did you see her eat?" She asked.

"No she's on a very restrictive diet that's pretty much all healthy food. All of her family is." I said. Blood definitely was a very restrictive diet though I'm not sure if it was exactly healthy or anything.

"Well I guess you have to eat totally healthy when you look like they do." Jessica remarked. "So did you kiss her? Was that the first time that you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Slow down Jess. No I didn't kiss her." I said. I was blushing but she obviously couldn't see it.

"Well you gotta let me know when you kiss her." She said. "I gotta go. My mom is telling me that I gotta go to bed."

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow." I suggested.

"Aren't you doing something with Bella?" She asked.

"No tomorrow's supposed to be sunny." I said.

"So I guess that she told that the Cullens aren't at school on sunny days. The doc likes to take them all camping and hiking and stuff." She replied. It seemed like they went to a lot of trouble to cover up their secret.

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." She said before she hung up.

I put my phone by my dresser and looked over myself. I was still wearing my underwear after taking the dress off. I realized that I didn't really feel like putting on pajamas so I just wrapped myself up tightly in sheets and covers before I went so sleep. It was a good thing that Charlie hadn't told to get off the phone because that would have definitely led to an embarrassing situation for both of us.

I woke up in the morning and went through my normal routine. It would be different knowing that Bella wasn't going to be there but I could probably find something to do. I looked outside at the bright sunshine. The sun was not something I had become accustomed to seeing in Forks. I knew that I wouldn't be able to tan though because apparently I sucked at that.

School was pretty much school, the same as always. I met Jessica in the parking lot.

"So do you wanna hit the pool, today?" She asked.

"The pool?" I asked.

"Yeah at the rec center." Jessica stated. "It's only open when it's sunny because of some weird thing that if they hear thunder they have to close it."

'But won't it be super crowded?" I asked.

"Actually no. Most people like to head to La Push so we should be like the only ones there." The brunette said. "We just not to grab some bikinis from the store and we should be good."

"Sounds good to me." I agreed as we both headed out to my truck. Yes my truck. If someone came from out of town and saw two hot girls in a truck that only a redneck would love, they probably would think Forks is a really weird place. (Even though it is. Not many places can say that they inhabit a family of vampires.)

So we went to Wal-Mart and grabbed some swimwear. Immediately after exiting there we headed to the rec center. We changed in the locker room before heading to pool area. We started out by both going to the hot tub.

"So did Bella ask you out?" She questioned.

"Actually I asked her out." I corrected.

"Wow I just want to know why she accepted a date with you and not me. I'm not saying that you're not attractive or anything but…" She remarked.

"I get it. When did you ask her?" I asked.

"About a week after the Cullens moved here." She said.

"Well maybe she wasn't ready to date yet." I responded. I didn't want to tell her about the whole me and Bella being mates thing.

"So you know how to swim, don't you?" She asked.

"I lived in Arizona." I reminded her. "Everyone has pools there."

"I'll race ya." She said as she jumped into the pool.

So I guess when I agreed to the competition, I didn't know how in over my head I was. I was a good swimmer but Jess was a great swimmer. I don't think I had seen anybody swim so fast since I saw Michael Phelps win all of those medals at the Olympics.

"Wow you owned me." I commented. "So are you on the swim team or something?"

"We don't have a swim team for the reasons that I stated. I don't know if anywhere in the state does. It would be too hard to schedule meets when you don't know if it's gonna rain or not." She explained.

After we were done with our aquatic activities, we headed to the locker room. While I was going through my things, I noticed that I had a new voice mail. I clicked the button to check my messages.

"_Hey Ali, it's me." _I heard Charlie say. _"I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be home for dinner tonight. So I guess I'll talk to you later bye."_

"Who was it?" Jess asked.

"Charlie." I told her. "He's not going to be home for dinner."

"Well you could stay over at my place for dinner." She offered.

"I'd love to." I agreed.

I drove to Jessica's again but this time instead of just stopping, I parked in the driveway. We both got out of my vehicle.

"So I've wondered why you don't drive to school." I commented.

"I don't like to use my gas on something as trivial as driving to school." She stated. "Angela has been giving me rides ever since she got her license and she doesn't have a problem with it. It gives us time to talk about whatever we want to talk about without the dangers of talking on the phone while driving."

"I see." I remarked as we walked into the house.

"I'm home!" Jessica called. A woman with long brown hair walked out of the kitchen.

"I see you brought a friend with you." The woman said.

"Yeah. Mom, this is Alice Swan." Jessica introduced. "Alice, this is my mom Leslie."

"Hi." I waved.

"You must be Chief Swan's daughter." Leslie commented.

"That's me." I said.

"So Mom, Alice was wondering if she could stay for dinner." Jessica stated.

"I don't see why not." The woman replied.

We ate quesadillas for dinner. They were pretty good to say the least. I was never much of a fan of Mexican food but I was impressed. After dinner Jessica decided to show me her room.

"So are your parents divorced too?" I asked.

"Actually my dad died when I was eight." She stated.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

"I think I should probably head out." I responded. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye" Jess replied.

I headed out to my truck and drove home. I decided to work on some homework before Charlie got home. We talked a little bit about some things that weren't that important before I headed to bed. I had just closed my door.

"Hello." A voice said. I jumped before looking to see Bella, sitting on my bed.

"You startled me." I replied.

"Sorry about that." She said with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided that since I wasn't able to see you during the day I would come and visit you during the night." She explained.

"How did you get in?" I questioned.

"I came in through the window." She said as I noted the open window. It made sense that she would do that.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was kind of boring to be honest." She said. "I spent a lot of time on the piano, writing a song."

"You wrote a song?" I asked.

"I've wrote a few songs actually." She replied. "I'll play the new one for you when you come over."

"You want me to come over?" I inquired.

"Yeah I want you to meet me family." She said. "I'm pretty sure that they all want to meet you too. I mean the only ones that you spoke to have been Carlisle and Elena."

"I'd love to meet your family but I'm kind of scared that they won't like me." I remarked as I looked straight at her.

"That's your biggest concern? That they won't like you? It's not that they're vampires?" She asked in disbelief as I nodded. "Alice Swan one again you are something else."

"So when do you want me to meet them?" I asked as I motioned for her to look away so I could change.

"I was thinking tomorrow after school." She explained. "Also you don't have to worry about them not liking you. You're my mate. They have to like you."

"Okay I'll come." I said as I finished changing.

So it was Jessica on the phone. The question in everyone's mind is probably what will her big role in the story be. This is a question that the only way to find the answer out is by continuing to read. Also even if you get part of it right, I pretty much guarantee that no one will be able to see what I have planned for her. I also threw in a little bit of Bella at the end so we know what's going to happen next chapter. Lastly I would like to state that I'm a little disappointed with the response to the last chapter. I got only 5 reviews. I want to see as many people review this chapter as possible please. That is all.


	8. Dinner, Music, and Baseball

Bella and I were in class on another cloudy day. I had learned that this was the best kind of weather that Forks had to offer. There was no sun to keep Bella away from me and no rain that would make me even clumsier.

"So have ever found a useful purpose for biology?" I asked Bella.

"Well Carlisle has used it from time to time." Bella remarked.

"Let me rephrase that." I said. "Have ever found a useful purpose for reproduction of plant cells?"

Bella chuckled. "No I can't say that I have."

We finished with our assignment and were awarded some weird golden onion. I have no idea what's up with our teacher's obsession with onions.

"So do you still wanna come today?" Bella asked after class.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I remarked. "I'm so excited that I finally get to meet your family."

"Have you told Charlie that you're coming over?" She asked.

"I left him a voicemail." I said as she looked at me skeptically. "What?"

"I just miss the days when people spoke to each other on the phone." She mused.

"Well Charlie is the chief of police. He can't always take my calls. I'm sure Carlisle can't always take your calls either." I defended.

"You're right but…never mind let's just go." She said.

We both headed out to the parking lot. We took separate cars because we had brought separate cars to school. Bella noted this and considered picking me up from school on some days.

I followed her to her house. She went a more normal speed so I could keep up. When we got there I was amazed at what I saw. I was expecting some sort of castle with a moat or something like that but not this. The house probably was as big as a castle but it didn't have a moat or even any windows. It was also a bright red color. I wouldn't know that they were vampires from just looking at their house.

"This place is beautiful." I commented.

"It's the one place that we don't have to hide." Bella remarked. "Okay I said that they didn't need to do this but they insisted so that's why I didn't let you eat first."

"So you're saying that they decided to cook for me?" I guessed.

"Yeah." She said as we walked up the stairs. I couldn't but wonder why we were going upstairs if we were going to the kitchen but much to my surprise, the kitchen was upstairs.

When I got there I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and a woman who I assumed to be Esme preparing some sort of dinner.

"Well it seems the guest of honor has arrived." Rosalie said sarcastically. It wasn't easy to tell that Rosalie didn't seem to like me very much.

"Rose, be nice." Emmett said.

"Um hello." I said to all of them.

"Hello Alice, I'm Esme." The woman said as I shook her hand.

"It's good to meet you." I greeted. "So what are you what making?"

"Chicken Penne." Emmett responded. "This Emerill guy seems to know what he's talking about."

I laughed as I noticed that they were watching Emerill on the TV.

"I hope you're not making all of this me." I replied as I noticed the large amount of food.

"You could take some home." Carlisle suggested. "I'm sure Charlie would enjoy it."

Before I could say anything, I noticed that Elena had walked into the house with Jasper behind her. I could help but wonder why they weren't helping with the dinner as well.

"Hello Alice." She greeted.

I then noticed the look on Jasper's face. He looked like he might attack. It was kind of scary.

"Jasper calm down." Elena commanded. "You're not going to hurt her. You don't want her blood."

Jasper appeared to calm down and I felt myself calm.

"I don't think we've met." Jasper said. He had a strong Southern accent. "I'm Jasper Hale."

"Alice Swan…" I said as I shook his hand. I felt kind of silly doing this but it was nice that he was a gentleman. I knew men of his caliber were rare these days.

"So I'm going to go give Alice a tour." Bella announced as she took me out of the kitchen. She took me into a room which I guessed was hers. There were a bunch of old CDs, books, and old movies along the shelves. There was a flat screen on the wall in front of the bed.

"Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep?" I questioned.

"Because…it's something soft that I can lie against while I'm reading a book or watching a movie." Bella explained. "It also comes in handy if my mate was to come over and needed a place to sleep."

"I suppose that's true." I remarked. "Bella, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything." She replied.

"Well on Monday night, Jessica asked me if we had kissed and I told so her know so I…' I said before I felt Bella's lips push against mine. We kissed for about thirty seconds before she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Your arousal makes your blood pump and I have to be very careful to make sure that I don't lose control. We should probably head downstairs anyway. Dinner will be done in a few seconds."

We headed to the kitchen and Esme presented me with a plate of pointy pasta and a glass of milk. I took a seat at the table and noticed they were all looking at me.

"Can you all please go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Gladly." Rosalie said as she got up and walked off.

"We just want to know if you like it." Esme said.

"How about I tell you after I'm done." I suggested.

She nodded and everyone except Bella walked off.

"This was one of the reasons I asked them not to do this." Bella remarked as I took a bite.

"Oh my god this is delicious!" I shouted. I'm pretty sure that they knew how I liked the food. They probably would've had even if they didn't have super hearing.

After I was done eating, Bella decided to take me to another room that had several instruments inside of it. She sat down by a piano.

"This is the song that I wrote for you." She said as she began to play. I listened intently before I felt something was missing.

"Does it have any words?" I asked.

"I've never been one to put words to my music." Bella remarked.

"Well maybe you should let me try." I said.

We worked on it for about an hour before we had something.

"I hope you're ready to sing it." Bella smiled.

"Of course I am." I replied.

_I don't know why I don't know why I'm so afraid_

_I don't know how I don't know how to fix the pain_

_We're living a lie we're living a lie this needs to change_

_We're out of time we're out of time and it's still the same_

_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know giving us to time to grow and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world if it finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

_I'm hearing the noise hearing the noise from all around_

_I'm on the edge I'm on the edge of breaking down_

_Like Bonnie and Clyde let' s find a ride and ditch this town_

_Keep it alive keep it alive and make a sound_

_Chorus_

_I never wanna take that final look_

_I'll turn another page won't close the book_

_Chorus_

Later in the week, Bella took me to an empty field where the rest of the Cullens were. They looked like they were dressed in Baseball uniforms.

"You're playing baseball?" I asked.

"Yeah we can only play when it storms." Bella said. "But it's the American pastime and all of us except Carlisle are American."

"Why's that?" I questioned as I looked at the rain that pouring down on the field. As far as I knew baseball games were usually not played when it storms. If I were to try to play in this weather, I would make a fool of myself. Though, the fact that I suck at baseball doesn't help.

"So am I just supposed to be a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Sure" Emmett said. "You can start now."

The next thing I knew Emmett had thrown me 50 feet into the air. Bella jumped up to catch me and everyone shot him dirty looks.

"What?" Emmett asked. "I was gonna catch her."

"You don't need to traumatize her." Elena replied. "Not to mention cheerleaders aren't meant to be thrown that high."

"You can be the umpire." Carlisle suggested. "It is a much less dangerous solution and we one anyway."

"They cheat." Esme remarked.

Rosalie was the first to bat. Bella was the pitcher. Esme was the catcher. Emmett and Elena were in the outfield. Bella threw her pitcher and the ball flew off the bat deep into the woods. I understood why they used aluminum bats. Wooden one s would probably be split in half at the speed Bella was throwing. Elena went to chase after the ball as Rosalie began to round the bases.

"Okay that's home run if I've ever seen one." I said.

"Don't be so sure." Esme remarked. "Elena's really fast."

As Rosalie rounded third, Elena threw a bullet to Esme who tagged Rosalie's foot before she reached the plate.

"You're out." I called. Rosalie looked pissed at me.

Next Carlisle was to bat. He hit a ball high in the air and Emmett and Elena collided as the jumped for it and Carlisle touched home. Next Jasper was to bat and Emmett climbed a tree to make the catch.

Just after Rosalie's second at bat Bella seemed to get a vision.

"Everybody needs to stop!" She shouted. Everyone turned and looked. "They were heading the other way but they heard us playing."

"Who?" I asked.

I then noticed a blonde man, a red-haired woman, and a black man. Their eyes were red and they weren't wearing shoes. They were vampires.

"Stand behind me and keep quiet." Bella instructed me.

"Hello." The black man said, holding the ball. "I am Laurent, this is James and Victoria. This seems to belong to you."

He tossed the ball to Carlisle.

"My family and I were just enjoying a game." Carlisle replied.

"We were wondering if you could use three more players." Laurent said. "Victoria has a wicked curveball."

"I think we can handle that." Jasper remarked.

I noticed Victoria had been sniffing the air. She walked up in front of me. I think she realized I was human.

"You brought a snack." She remarked as she looked ready to attack.

So our first villain has shown up. I decided to switch James and Victoria's roles around. It seems appropriate since Alice is a lesbian after all. You pretty much know where the story goes from here. The song in this chapter is Stop the World by Demi Lovato. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Just after Rosalie's second at bat Bella seemed to get a vision.

"Everybody needs to stop!" She shouted. Everyone turned and looked. "They were heading the other way but they heard us playing."

"Who?" I asked.

I then noticed a blonde man, a red-haired woman, and a black man. Their eyes were red and they weren't wearing shoes. They were vampires.

"Stand behind me and keep quiet." Bella instructed me.

"Hello." The black man said, holding the ball. "I am Laurent, this is James and Victoria. This seems to belong to you."

He tossed the ball to Carlisle.

"My family and I were just enjoying a game." Carlisle replied.

"We were wondering if you could use three more players." Laurent said. "Victoria has a wicked curveball."

"I think we can handle that." Jasper remarked.

I noticed Victoria had been sniffing the air. She walked up in front of me. I think she realized I was human.

"You brought a snack." She remarked as she looked ready to attack.

The Cullens all took battle position.

"I think you should go." Carlisle said.

"It seems our presence is no longer welcome." Laurent remarked. "Victoria, come."

"This is really bad." Elena said. "SHe's a tracker."

Bella essentially threw me into Emmett's jeep and she began to drive at a torrid pace.

"So now she's coming after me?" I asked. "What's a tracker?"

"She lives to hunt and now she wants you." Bella explained. "She's not going to stop until she gets you."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We have to kill her by ripping her apart and burning the pieces." Bella said. "But first I need to get you out here. We can go to Vancouver."

"I have to go home." I stated.

"That's the first place she'll look." Bella replied.

"Charlie's there, I can't let him get killed because of me." I responded.

"Fine but then you have to lead them away." Bella replied. "She pressed on walkie-talkie. "Carlisle we need to head to Alice's house."

She drove me home and I rushed into the house.

"Alice what's going on?" Charlie asked as I grabbed my suitcase.

"I need to get out of here for a few days. I can't be here right now." I lied.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

"No you need to stay here." I said. "Don't follow me. I'll be back as soon as I can be."

Charlie looked heartbroken but I was willing to risk that to keep him alive. I knew he would forgive me.

I rushed out the door and Bella drove me back to her house.

"We have a visitor." Carlisle announced as I noticed Laurent. "He said he needs to warn us."

"Beware Victoria is not to be taken lightly." He said. "And don't underestimate James either. I wish you all the best of luck. I need to get away from this life anyway."

Not long after, the Cullens had formulated a plan.

"We'll take her to Phoenix." Elena offered. "He won't look for her there."

"Someone needs to stay behind in case they go after Charlie." I replied.

"Rosalie and I will do it." Esme responded.

"What?" Rosalie answered.

"Rose, listen Alice might not be like us but as Bella's mate she is family." Esme said.

"Here you need to wear these." Bella said as she threw two of my jackets at them. "Alice's scent might just distract them."

"She'll ride with us." Jasper stated.

"We'll keep her safe." Elena added.

So I rode with Elena and Jasper and Emmett, Bella, and Carlisle took the jeep.

After a few hours which was probably a lot faster than it would take to get there at a normal speed, we arrived in Phoenix. The three of us checked into the hotel.

While I was in the bathroom and Elena was on the phone with Bella, my phone started to ring. It said home calling but it wasn't Charlie's number. I then realized it was an Arizona number. Who would be calling from home?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello pixie." It was Victoria.

"Alice!" I heard Renee's voice say.

"What have you done with her?" I asked angrily.

"Your school doesn't keep its records very secret." She responded.

"Let her go. It's me you want." I ordered.

"Well I need a bargaining chip." Victoria said. "How about you meet me at that old dance studio you went to. But if you bring any of your friends with you, she dies."

So while Elena and Jasper were talking to someone at the desk, I took a cab and headed for the dance studio. I had never thought about how I would die but I would gladly sacrifice myself to save someone that I loved. I couldn't let Renee die because she wanted me instead.

I walked into the studio and it seemed empty.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Alice!" I heard from behind a door.

I opened it and saw an old video of me as kid with my mom. We talking about how I was terrible at ballet.

"You know you were kind of cute back then." I heard Victoria say over my shoulder.

"You bitch!" I shouted.

"I had to get you away from them somehow." She replied with a wicked smirk that I wished nothing more than to wipe off her face if I were able. Why did I have to be a weak human? "You know I'm going to let you run. It makes it more fun for me when you struggle."

I did begin to try to get out or find somewhere to hide.

She caught up to me in no time.

"Gotcha." She said.

"No you don't." I replied as I sprayed some the pepper spray Charlie had given earlier in her face. I knew it wouldn't harm her but it would provide a distraction as I began to run some more. It didn't last very long because she quickly recovered and appeared in front of me and knocked me down.

"You can't escape me." She replied as she drove her elbow into my leg. I cried in agony as I heard the bones shatter. This was it. This was the end. She leaned down toward my hand and sunk her teeth in.

She was then tackled to the ground and I felt like my insides were on fire. Bella was here. But it was hard to focus on her.

"Well, well I never thought I would see you again Isabella." Victoria remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked in surprise.

"It seems you don't remember the institution and the creepy stranger at your window." Victoria explained. "I would have had you if that meddlesome doctor hadn't changed you. Oh well it's only fitting that I kill now and then finished your mate off."

"You're not going to kill me." Bella replied. She looked extremely pissed.

While the two of them were fighting, everyone else had arrived. Elena rushed to my side. Jasper, Emmett, and Bella had ganged up on Victoria and she was no match for them.

"Carlisle!" Elena shouted as she smelled my blood. I continued to writhe in pain.

Bella walked back over as Elena, Jasper, and Emmett tore Victoria to pieces and used the floorboards to start a fire.

"She's begun changing." Carlisle said to Bella. "It can be stopped if someone sucks the venom out of her but it has to be done now."

"I don't want her to become one of us like this." Bella said as she began to suck on my wound.

"You need to stop your killing her." Carlisle instructed. She pulled away and then I blacked out.

"Alice…" I heard Renee's voice say as I woke up. I looked around. It seemed that I was in the hospital with an IV on my arm and a cast on my leg.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell through a window." Renee told me. "You tripped down the stairs."

I knew that wasn't true but it was certainly more believable than me being attacked by a vampire, especially with my track record. I looked over and saw Bella pretending to sleep.

"She hasn't left the room since you checked in." Renee explained. "Seems like you definitely picked a good girlfriend."

"Yeah I guess that I did." I mused as Renee left the room and went to speak to the doctor I guess.

Bella then finished her fake slumber.

"Thank you." I told her. "I wouldn't be here if not for you."

"You're right, you wouldn't." She responded. "You're in here because of me."

"She would have killed me." I pointed out.

"Yes but she wouldn't have found you if I hadn't brought you to the game." She stated. "Maybe it would be better if we just weren't together."

"There is no way that you're breaking up with me." I commanded. "I am in too in love with you for that to happen and I know that you feel the same about me. So it seems like we're stuck with each other."

"Well then you better get ready for prom." Bella smirked.

"So is this you asking me?" I asked playfully.

"Is this you accepting?" She countered.

"It is." I stated. "But it sucks that I'm going to have to go in a cast."

"Well there's always senior prom." She joked.

A week later I was back in Forks, Charlie grounded me but agreed to let ,e go to prom because he knew that it was important to me. You know for an officer of the law, Charlie wasn't very good at laying down the law in his own home.

I walked down the stairs in my red dress and walking boot. I saw Bella standing next to Charlie wearing a light blue gown that was pretty conservative but didn't make her look any less sexy.

She took my hand and put a corsage on it. "You look magnificent." Bella complimented.

"You don't look that bad yourself." I quipped.

We drove to the prom which in a mansion type setting that was half outdoors. It was one of the rare nights that no rain was scheduled in the forecast. It was pretty perfect.

Bella went to get something out of the car. It then noticed Jacob in a dress shirt and tie.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked.

"I came here to try to get you to break up with your girlfriend." He said.

"Sorry but it's not happening." I replied.

"Well at least I got 20 bucks from my dad." Jake replied. "Oh and I also need to tell you that we'll be watching you."

He walked away and Bella walked back.

"I leave for three minutes and the wolves come after you." Bella commented.

I laughed slightly.

Once we got inside, Bella went to talk to her family so I could do some socializing of my own. I managed to catch Jessica cussing out Mike.

"So looks like you just broke up." I commented as I walked over.

"Yeah I caught him dancing with that slut Lauren Mallory without my permission." Jessica replied. "Guys are such pigs. Maybe I should just do what you do and just date girls."

"Maybe." I said as Bella walked over.

"It seems I need to steal her away for a dance." Bella remarked as she took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

We went under the gazebo where we like the only ones there.

"So I was wondering if you could change into one of you.' I remarked.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?" I asked. "I could be stronger and you wouldn't have to protect me all of the time."

"I have seen you as one of us but not now." She stated. "I waited five years for you, the least you could do is wait a little for me to be ready."

"Okay." I realized that that was the best I was going to get for now. But I did find comfort in the possibility of living with Bella forever.

End of Book 1.

So this is the end of the first story but there will not be a sequel. Instead this story will continue as a compilation. Pretty much everyone appears in this chapter and Victoria is dead. Be prepared for Book 2: _Crescent_. Don't forget to review.


	10. Crescent: Chapter 1

It's been a few months since the incident with Victoria. My leg has fully healed and I can walk without a boot. Thank god! I mean I was already short but adding that boot made me look like a cripple. I knew people weren't going to call me a crippled midget because they were afraid of Bella but they had to thinking it. Today was also a very special day. On this day eighteen years ago, I, Mary Alice Swan came into the world. I was so excited. I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to get. The main thing that I wanted was clothes. A girl can never have enough clothes. I could use something to put them in like a second dresser but I don't think anyone would be getting me that. Besides, I could always put the overflow in Bella's room because she doesn't have very many clothes.

I hopped out of bed and into the shower. After I was done, I got dressed and headed downstairs where Charlie was seated the table. He had apparently tried to make me waffles and failed miserably so there were a dozen donuts out instead.

"As you can see, I still can't cook." He commented.

"It's fine, Dad, I'm okay with donuts." I remarked as I took one.

"So do you want your presents now or later?" He asked.

"If you have them now, I would love that." I replied.

Charlie pulled a camera and a photo album from behind his chair. Okay so he didn't get me clothes.

"They're from both your mother and me." He said. "She thought it would be a good idea for you to make a scrapbook of your senior year."

"Ooh that's a great idea." I said as I hugged Charlie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Charlie said awkwardly.

After breakfast, I went outside and saw my truck. That was another thing that I wanted for my birthday: a new car. But those were expensive and I didn't want anyone to spend that much money on me. So it looked like I was stuck with old rusty. It sputtered a bit as I started it.

"Oh quit whining." I told it. I was glad that no one was around to hear that. I turned on the radio even though the only station that I got was this news station. Apparently there was a story about missing hikers. I wasn't paying that much attention.

I pulled into the parking lot noticed my group of non-Cullen friends. I did find it interesting that Jessica was still friends with Mike but I think there was some sort of code that the head cheerleader had to be friends with the quarterback no matter how terrible of a person the quarterback was,

"Hey Alice, it's the big day." Jessica said. "Cheerleading tryouts."

"Yeah." I mused.

"I can't wait to see you in one of the uniforms." Mike commented. "Besides I have to make the squad."

"I still have a girlfriend." I reminded him. I looked to the rest of them. "Will somebody hit him?"

Eric complied.

"Hey could you guys stand together. My mom wants me to make a senior year scrapbook."

"I take pictures, I'm not in them." Angela complained as Eric pulled her close.

"Oh look Bella's here." Mike announced. I turned to see Bella's car pull up.

"Well talk to you later." Jessica said as I walked over to see my girlfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Alice." She said as she hugged me lightly. I kind of wished that we could fully embrace but I knew that couldn't happen until I was a vampire.

"It is indeed." I replied with a smile on my face. "I'm older than you now."

"No you're not. I'm at least 100 probably older." Bella replied.

"I didn't know that I was dating a grandma." I remarked.

"I don't think I had any children but if I did it's possible I have great grandchildren actually."

We began to kiss or make out or whatever you want to call it.

"We need to get to class." Bella said. "Wait someone's here."

I turned and looked to see Jacob.

"Alice" He greeted happily

"Jake." I said as I hugged him.

"I'll give you a moment." Bella remarked as she walked slightly away.

"So why do your arms keep getting bigger every time I see you?" I asked. "You know steroids will make your testicles smaller."

"I'm just filling out." He replied. "If we hung out more, it wouldn't seem so drastic."

"I spent the whole summer in a cast." I defended.

"Well what are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

I looked over to Bella. "Are we doing anything this weekend?" I asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." She said as she headed inside.

"So I got you this." Jake said as he handed me this strange object. "It supposedly catches bad dreams and your dad told my dad it was your birthday."

"You know, I kind of think you should have remembered on your own." I replied as I began to walk to class. "I'll call you!"

We walked to English class where we were watching _Romeo + Juliet. _Not only were we reading the play but we were also watching the Leonardo DiCaprio version of the movie which really was only based on the movie, the same _10 Thing I Hate About You_ was based _Taming of the Shrew. _Okay now I miss Heath Ledger.

"You know Romeo's kind of a wimp." Bella whispered to me.

"Yeah I know but he's passionate at least." I commented.

Then the teacher turned the lights on and asked Bella to repeat to the last few lines of the movie. God he is such a dick.

Later in the hallway we were approached by Elena and Jasper.

"Happy Birthday" Elena said as she handed me a box. I opened it and inside was a beautiful dress.

'_Yes someone finally got me clothes' _I cheered mentally.

"I thought you would like it." Elena remarked. "So I'm thinking you should come over tonight. I have this party planned and wear the dress."

I felt really happy but somehow still calm…wait a minute.

"Jasper!" I scolded.

"Sorry can't you have you jumping up and down." He replied.

"It's true. Half the school already thinks you're crazy." Elena added.

I stuck my tongue out at them, took my dress, and walked away with Bella.

"So are you going to watch me at cheerleading tryouts?" I asked my vampire girlfriend.

"I probably should." She replied. "I need to make sure that you don't get hurt."

I rolled my eyes at her as I walked to class.

Later in the day, I headed out to the field for cheerleading tryouts. Bella was sitting in the bleachers. Jessica had told that in being her best friend, I was pretty much going to get a spot on the squad as long as I didn't suck. I went through my routine and was pretty sure that I didn't suck. I went to the locker room to get changed and decided to talk to Jess for a little. Like I said, it was good to interact with my non-Cullen friends.

"So am I in?" I asked.

"You are so in. You could have been a complete stranger and I would have let you on." Jess replied. "So I hear it's your birthday today. You doing anything?"

"As a matter of fact, the Cullens are throwing me a private party at their place." I responded.

"Oh okay then." She said. "Guess I'll see you later then."

Later, I was at the Cullen house. I was taking a bigger tour through all of the rooms. We were in Esme and Carlisle's room and I noticed a painting.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the vampires in the painting.

"The Volturi." Bella stated. "They are the oldest, largest, and most powerful vampire coven. Carlisle lived with them for a few decades. They don't care for human life but they do enforce the law."

"Vampires have laws?" I questioned.

"There's only one important one." Bella explained. "We keep the existence of our kind a secret."

"So what are you going to do about James?" I asked.

"I'll see him coming." Bella said. "You can't sneak up on me. Just like I know that Elena is outside of the door right now."

"Then I guess I don't need to say anything." Elena replied as she walked in. "Come on let's go."

I started out with my presents. I got a laptop from Bella, a necklace from Rosalie (which was really picked by Elena) and a new sound system for my truck from Emmett.

"Can we take a break from presents?" I asked. "I really want some of that cake."

I went over to cut myself a slice and I accidentally put my finger in the way.

"Fuck!" I shouted in pain. "I cut myself."

The next few seconds were all a blur. Jasper apparently had caught scent of my blood and started to rush at me. Bella pushed me aside and accidentally in the china case as she held Jasper off. Now I didn't just have a small cut. I had a huge gash down my arm. All of the Cullens except Carlisle left at that point. I noticed the anguish on Bella's face. This was not good. Carlisle took me upstairs and began to stitch my arm.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"It seems your blood caused Jasper to go into a frenzy." Carlisle explained. "As you know he hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"How can you stand being so close?" I asked.

"I've always had more resilience than the rest of my family. It makes working in hospital much easier." He said.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"If I had to guess, Jasper might spend a few days away from the family." He explained.

The next day, none of the Cullens were at school. It wasn't a sunny day so I couldn't help but wonder why. I expected Jasper to be gone but not the rest of them and especially not Bella.

I drove straight home after cheerleading practice. I noticed that Bella was standing outside of my house.

"Come and walk with me." Bella instructed.

I followed her deep into the forest.

"I'm sorry that I failed you." Bella said. "I should have seen it coming."

"It was nothing." I replied.

"It wasn't nothing. He could have killed you. _I_ could have killed you." Bella responded. "I've failed you two times too many and both times you've gotten hurt because of it."

"I'm fine." I tried to tell her.

"I've realized you will be better off without me." Bella stated. "I won't look into your future and you can live a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life!" I shouted. "I want to be with you. If you're so afraid of me getting hurt, then make me one of you."

'I can't do that. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She responded. She walked closer and kissed my head. "This is the last time you'll ever see me."

And with that she was gone.

So this is the beginning of Crescent. It's pretty obvious that this was coming but I changed it up a little. How will Alice cope with Bella leaving her. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Crescent: Chapter 2

I drove straight home after cheerleading practice. I noticed that Bella was standing outside of my house.

"Come and walk with me." Bella instructed.

I followed her deep into the forest.

"I'm sorry that I failed you." Bella said. "I should have seen it coming."

"It was nothing." I replied.

"It wasn't nothing. He could have killed you. _I_ could have killed you." Bella responded. "I've failed you two times too many and both times you've gotten hurt because of it."

"I'm fine." I tried to tell her.

"I've realized you will be better off without me." Bella stated. "I won't look into your future and you can live a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life!" I shouted. "I want to be with you. If you're so afraid of me getting hurt, then make me one of you."

'I can't do that. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She responded. She walked closer and kissed my head. "This is the last time you'll ever see me."

And with that she was gone. I began to try to chase after her but I knew that I couldn't possibly keep up with her because she was much faster than me. I eventually just gave up and collapsed, I think I might have sprained my ankle. I decided that I would let whatever was after those hikers just come and get me.

"Alice!" I voice called my name. It took me a second to register that it was Jessica. I didn't say anything but I think she saw me anyway.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing out here?" Jessica asked.

"Bella broke up with me." I remarked, full of sorrow. "How did you find me?"

"Charlie said that you went this way." She stated. "Come on let's get you home. Can you walk okay?"

"I don't know." I replied, feeling the pain in my Achilles tendon.

What she did next was kind of unexpected. She managed to pick me up and starting to walk.

"How are you carrying me?" I asked in surprise.

"I work out." She explained "And you're not that heavy either."

She ended up carrying me all of the way home. When I got there Charlie, Jacob, Billy, and Charlie's friend Harry Clearwater were outside of the house.

"Charlie!" Jacob said to get my father's attention.

Jessica walked me over and deposited me into Charlie's arms. I kind of felt like I like I was a package being transferred between two mailmen.

"Where have you been?" He asked in concern.

"I'm sorry…I got lost." I replied.

He turned to Jessica. "Thanks for finding her." He said to the brunette who was surprisingly stronger than she looked. I still don't know how she did that.

"It was no problem." Jessica stated. "Alice and I are friends. I'm sure she would have done the same for me. She probably wouldn't have been able to pick me up but you get the picture."

I considered what she had said and I honestly don't know if I would have gone looking for but I probably had to consider it now. I was lucky to have a friend like Jessica.

I had found out from Harry that the Cullens had left town. Bella was really gone. All of them were gone.

"I think I wanna go to bed." I stated.

"Do you think you can walk?" Charlie asked.

"My ankle kind of hurts." I replied as I he set me down. I took a few steps before I felt the pain. "Nope."

He carried me up to bed. I didn't even want to bother changing.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well I'm not doctor but sounds like a sprain." Charlie diagnosed. "It'll probably be better by tomorrow. If it's not, then I guess you could miss some school."

I nodded before he left me alone. I tried hard to fall asleep and ended up tossing and turning for about an hour for I was able to do it. I hadn't slept without Bella in a long time and when I first think of that, it sounds kind of dirty even though I haven't had sex with Bella.

I wanted nothing more than her to hold me…to wake up in the morning and find out this was just a dream and it would be my birthday when I woke. That I wasn't attacked by Jasper and that Bella didn't leave me. I really hoped that I would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

When I woke up in the morning, I got of bed and landed my ankle. I slowly walked to the kitchen and decided that I shouldn't go to school. Walking on it might only make it worse. I don't know if I could go there anyway. I ate a bowl of cereal and slowly walked out into the living room. I didn't want to do things that involved standing. One of those involved showering. Climbing the stairs wasn't exactly easy but it was easier than when my leg was broken. I honestly think that when people make houses, they think people will never get injured. No wait the house was probably made by Mexicans who don't speak English and don't care if the house last because it's just a paycheck to them. Though, they may have not been the case because Forks didn't seem to be hit by the immigration boom. I have yet to see a Mexican since I moved here. There were several of them in Arizona. Some of my friends were Mexican even.

After going off on that tangent, I made it to the bathroom and began filling the tub, opting to take a bath. It was probably my best option at the time. After my bath, I decided to take a short nap. It was about noon when I woke up. My clock told me that it was in fact Wednesday which meant that yesterday was Tuesday and Bella really had left me.

I decided to skip lunch and watch TV. All that was on the big channels was soap operas and talk shows with people that I really didn't like. I decided to turn to the cable channels and eventually settled on Disney which was currently showing _Hannah Montana_. I hadn't noticed but Miley Cyrus was really getting hot and I am still close enough to her age that I can say. I suppose it would be better to have a celebrity crush on her than Blake Lively who was several years older than me.

I watched several episodes of the show and found it to actually be kind of enjoyable. Around the time that school was over, my phone started to ring. I kind hoped it would be Bella but it was Jessica.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you coming to practice by any chance?" She asked.

"My ankle still hurts.' I replied

"Okay so I hope it gets better soon." She said. "So how are dealing with the whole Bella leaving thing?"

That was when it hit me. Everything began to play back and everything that happened was suddenly real. The tears began to flow.

"Alice, are you there?" Jessica said after I didn't answer.

"I need to go." I responded as I hung up the phone. I started crying and I couldn't stop crying. Bella was gone. She was really gone and not coming back. I really wished that I knew where she was because then I could go there and we could be happy again. I could run away and she could turn me into a vampire. I would leave everything behind just to be with her again. All I wanted was Bella to hold me in her arms and tell me that she loved me.

Charlie came home around 5:00 and found that I was crying some more. It was like it was going in cycles. I would stop for a little while but then it would start back up again. I think he realized that I wouldn't be able to cook for him because he ended up ordering pizza. I didn't blame him. If I tried to cook, I might end up burning the house down because I don't think that I could focus on the food or I might end up accidentally cutting my finger off. That was what caused all of this to happen: a simple cut. I never knew that such a minor injury could cause so much. Unfortunately for me the wound had an infection even though it had healed. The infection was them leaving me and I don't know if there was a cure for it.

I missed both Thursday and Friday blaming my ankle as well even though it was starting to heal. I just didn't want to be there. It was the place where I first met Bella and naturally it made me think of Bella. I was hard to find a place that didn't make me think of Bella. Even my own bed made me think of her. I don't think that I could get Charlie to replace it because he didn't know that Bella was there pretty much every night.

The next few weeks weren't much better. I really didn't care about my homework. I usually sat alone at lunch at the Cullens' table even though Jessica practically begged me to come sit with my old friends. The only time that anybody noticed a smile on my face was when I was cheerleading but I had to fake that. Jessica had told me that after missing the first game with injury and the second because "I did feel like I had enough cheer", that I would be kicked off if I missed another one. I understood her point of view that she was trying to think of the best interests of the squad. One thing that I decided was that I wasn't going to cut my hair until Bella came back so it was starting to grow longer.

On Saturday, I was home alone on the couch, watching bad movies. Charlie was doing police stuff. There was knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Charlie because he wouldn't knock.

"No one's home." I replied. Oh real smart move Alice. Now they know that I'm here. I heard the door open and noticed Jessica walk in.

"God Alice, look at you." She commented looking at the mess and the mess that I was.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"You're not fine but you can't keep letting her control your life." She responded. "Get up!"

"Why?" I asked, still laying face down on the couch.

"Because we are going to La Push." She said as she pulled me to my feet. "And we're going to have fun."

So it looks like Alice has someone who will not let her be depressed. I can't help but wonder if people are starting to figure out what Jessica's role in the story is going to be. Don't forget to review.


	12. Crescent: Chapter 3

On Saturday, I was home alone on the couch, watching bad movies. Charlie was doing police stuff. There was a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Charlie because he wouldn't knock.

"No one's home." I replied. Oh real smart move Alice. Now they know that I'm here. I heard the door open and noticed Jessica walk in.

"God Alice, look at you." She commented looking at the mess and the mess that I was.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"You're not fine but you can't keep letting her control your life." She responded. "Get up!"

"Why?" I asked, still laying face down on the couch.

"Because we are going to La Push." She said as she pulled me to my feet. "And we're going to have fun."

"What exactly are we going to do there?" I asked in defeat, knowing full well that Jessica could literally force me to go. She was definitely stronger than me.

"I'm going to teach you how to surf." She stated.

"But it's like 50 degrees outside." I complained.

"Then you better make sure not to fall off." She replied.

"Hello, you're talking to the queen of klutzes." I pointed out as I put my shoes on. "And I don't even have a wetsuit anyway."

"Then we'll get you one at Mike's family's store. I have everything covered." She remarked.

"Okay fine let's go." I relented. Jessica took me out the door and got into Jessica's car. She drove the two of us to Newton's Olympic outfitters. It was the first time that I had actually been inside of there. Mike was inside but that wasn't surprising.

"Hey, Jess, Alice." Mike greeted. 'Can I help you with anything?"

"No we just need to get Alice a wetsuit.' Jessica commented.

"Isn't it a little cold for surfing?" Mike asked.

"That's what I said." I responded. "But she has her mind set on it."

"Well Jess, you know where they are." He replied.

She took me to the section where they were and two the women's section. "What color do you want?"

"I dunno, I guess red." I said as she handed me a red wetsuit to try on. I went to the fitting room and changed into it. I had to admit, I looked a little bit like a Power Ranger with the helmet. I then remembered when I used to watch Power Rangers Ninja Storm and how the blue ranger was a surfer girl.

"I think I wanna get blue." I replied, coming out. She gave me one and smiled noticing the smile on my face.

After we were done at the sports store, we drove to La Push. It was just like the last time that I had been to the beach. The weather was exactly the same, maybe slightly colder. We rented a pair of boards. I noticed hers was slightly longer than mine but I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it had to do with her being taller than me or something.

"Okay you need to start by paddling toward the waves." She instructed. She guided me through all of the steps and we went through a couple of small waves. As we were walking along the shore, a wave crashed down on us. We couldn't help but shiver and giggle a little.

"Alice Swan, I didn't know that you knew how to surf." A male voice said. We both turned to see Jacob and his two friends whose names I seem to have forgotten.

"Well Jess was teaching me." I explained. "That was fun but now we're kind of cold."

"Yeah we should probably shower to warm up." Jessica added.

"You know you could all shower together." One of Jacob's friends said. Both of us and Jacob glared at him.

"I don't know if you remember my friends Quil Atera and Embry Call." Jake remarked. "They're usually better trained than this."

"You know Jess that might be a bad idea." I remarked playfully. "It would help us generate extra warmth."

"Yeah we should totally do that." She agreed. The looks on the faces of the guys were priceless. The two of couldn't help but laugh as their mouths hung open. "But yeah we should probably head to the bathhouse and no spying on us."

We both walked to the bathhouse and stripped off our wetsuits. At the same time, through under different heads, we turned on the hot water and it began to run. I couldn't help but look over Jessica's body a little as we were showering. She was definitely hot. Not as hot as Bella but hot nonetheless. I made sure to look away before she noticed that I was looking at her. I remember that she mentioned at prom that she might like to try dating women but I wouldn't be able to do that. Not now. I still had hope that Bella would come back.

We both finished with our showers and dried off before putting our clothes back on. Much to our surprise, the guys were waiting outside.

"You know I didn't place you guys as the spy on girls in the shower type." Jessica joked.

"We just wanted to see if you wanted a tour of the reservation." Quil remarked.

"Yeah it we could show you all around." Jake added. "I mean you still owe me a rain check Ali and I intend to make you fulfill it."

"What do you say?" I asked Jessica. "Should we throw them a bone?"

"I guess it would be okay." Jessica remarked. "So where to boys?"

"Well I can show you where I live since you never came over." Jacob said.

Jess and I got back in her car and we followed them down the road to Jacob's place. I must say what I saw had a much more Native American feel to it than the beach. There was more dirt definitely.

"So this is where you live?" Jessica asked skeptically. "What's with the barn?"

"That's my garage. It's where I fix up old cars." Jacob explained. "I worked on Alice's truck there."

"So you're the reason she has that rust bucket." She stated.

I couldn't help but laugh as the two of them quarreled. It was rather humorous to say the least and Quil and Embry seemed to pick up on it as well. Eventually Embry and Quil headed home because it was getting dark.

"You two are welcome to stay for dinner if you want." Jacob offered. "We're having deer."

"I guess I could try it once." Jess replied.

"And I might as well too since she's my ride." I said.

We headed into the house and Billy was there to greet us.

"Alice, it's so nice to see you." Billy said. "And I see who have a friend with you."

"I'm Jessica." She said as he held out her hand to him. He hesitated a little before shaking it. He looked like he was thinking about something. "So can we eat now?"

"Yes of course." Billy replied as he rolled to the kitchen.

I had never had deer before but I had to say that it was actually kind of good. Though, it was definitely different from the way that Bella ate deer.

"So Jacob, Sam called again wanting to talk to you today." Billy stated.

"What Sam Uley, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Shirtless, I can only imagine what he wanted to talk to you about." Jessica replied sarcastically.

"He has a girlfriend." Jacob pointed out "And I've already told him that I'm not interested."

"Wasn't Sam one of the guys that were jumping off the cliff earlier?" Jessica asked. When did she see that? I didn't see anyone jumping off cliffs.

"Yeah it's a huge rush of adrenaline." Jacob described. "Most of us go from lower but Sam and his gang like to show off."

"Why would anyone want to jump off a cliff on a day like today?" I asked. "Wouldn't the waves cause some problems."

"Our tribe happens to be pretty good swimmers." Billy explained. "And Sam's group is even better."

"Am I the only one who finds a group of guys who run around shirtless all day a little bit strange?" Jessica asked.

"It helps them get better in touch with their tribal roots." Billy stated.

"What does that mean?" I asked the man in the wheelchair before taking another bite.

"I'm not really at a liberty to tell outsiders tribal secrets." Billy responded.

"Well all I know is I wouldn't want to be surrounded by guys all the time." Jessica remarked. 'I hope this doesn't offend you but I've discovered that guys aren't really worth it because a lot of them think with their groins."

I blushed a little at that statement.

"We aren't a very judging society." Billy replied.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Jacob questioned.

"No not that the moment but I figure that's okay because you don't have one either if I'm correct." She countered.

"You two fight just like you're brother and sister." I pointed out, giggling a little.

"We do not." They both said at the same time which only made me laugh more. Billy looked a little uneasy for some reason.

Jessica then got up from her seat after she was finished and I did as well.

"Well thanks for the dinner, Mr. Black." She said as she began to walk away. Billy frowned a little. Okay does he really not like Jessica because he's acting really strange around her or he's acting like he knows something that the rest of us don't

Jessica drove me home and I grabbed my wet wetsuit and walked outside. She decided to walk with me to my door.

"Thanks for making me do this." I said. "I had a lot of fun."

"Don't mention it.' She replied. "I just though that you needed to have some fun. We can go shopping tomorrow if you want."

"I would like that." I said before I walked into my house.

So yes Jessica is the third piece in the love triangle. But there are still some secrets about her that you probably haven't figured out yet. More will be revealed in the next chapter and as the story goes on. Don't forget to review.


	13. Crescent: Chapter 4

It was Sunday and I definitely was feeling better than the day before. Spending yesterday with Jessica was a lot of fun. I headed downstairs and found Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hi Dad." I greeted with a smile on my face.

"You're up early." He commented. "And you seem happy as well. Did you have a fun day with Jessica yesterday?"

"I did. We're going shopping today actually." I replied as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Though, I did notice that Billy was acting weird around Jessica. I'm not quite sure why. It was like he had some sort of secret or something."

"Well they don't get very many dinner guests from outside of the tribe." Charlie remarked. "It probably had something to do with that."

"You're probably right." I agreed. "And also the fact that I essentially brought a stranger into his might have bothered him a little."

"Yeah he is the leader of the tribe." Charlie added. "I really wouldn't make too much of it."

"She was probably too busy fighting with Jacob with notice." I said as I took of a bowl, some milk, and some cereal and made myself breakfast. Just because I was feeling better didn't mean that I felt like cooking. "So is anything interesting happening with the police department?"

"Well apparently there's been a string of bear attacks but not much else." Charlie explained. There really wasn't much crime in Forks. Whether or not a police department was really needed was debatable but it gave Charlie something to do and a source of income. I suppose the bear population might increase with fewer predators around so it seemed completely logical that the words might not be completely safe. After I finished eating my breakfast, I headed upstairs for a shower. While I was inside, I started to sing _Party in the USA _by Miley Cyrus. I really loved that song. It was super catchy and super addictive. I think some people that when you're depressed you listen to stuff like Evanescence, Hawthorne Height and Dashboard Confessional. The only music I listen to that might be considered is Paramore but Hayley Williams is a total babe so I don't care.

I stepped out of the shower and headed to my room to dry off. I started with my hair. By now it had grown down to my chin and I still had no intention of cutting it. Much like I had grown used to it to short, I was starting to warm up to the idea of having longer hair. Sure it took longer to wash but I could do a lot more with longer hair. When it was short, it was pretty much always the same style. I began to look for the perfect shopping. I needed the right outfit for buying clothes. Something that I wouldn't mind changing out of you would probably be good and something that wouldn't attract that much attention to me also have to the case as I didn't want to be hassled. I finally decided on a white blouse with a navy vest and a pair of jeans.

Jessica picked me up as soon as she got done with church. She hadn't taken time to change because like me, she knew she would probably be changing out of her clothes and might not be wearing the same thing when she left.

"So are you feeling better today?" She immediately asked.

"Yeah I feel a lot better than yesterday." I answered as I took my seat inside of her Jetta. I buckled my seatbelt and we began our trip to Port Angeles. I knew that it would feel go to go an actual mall. The clothes at Wal-Mart couldn't possibly compare to stuff from Abercrombie, Wet Seal, and Hollister. In general, the town had so much more to offer than Forks did. Though I had grown to like Forks as well so I wasn't dissing it by any means.

"So if you wanna buy me anything you know as an early birthday present I'd totally be okay with that." Jessica remarked.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"It's on Friday." She replied. 'I'm finally going to be eighteen. Which could mean a lot more but I know smoking is bad for you and I don't wanna waste my money on lottery tickets. Maybe we could go to a club sometime since you know we're both single."

"I don't know about that. I guess I'll consider it." I responded.

"But you are coming to my party on Friday aren't you?" She asked. "It's going to be awesome. Definitely not your typical Forks party."

"Hopefully Charlie won't have to show up." I teased.

"Ha ha." She laughed sarcastically. "It's not going to be that bad. I probably won't be having booze because my mom is going to be there. So what was your party like?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I replied.

We arrived in Port Angeles. I had plenty of money for shopping because Carlisle and Esme actually gave me a check for $1000 as their gift. They figured I should get to pick out what I want and I wanted clothes. We went to a few stores. Oh how I missed them. I didn't get to do much shopping for the summer because it's too much of a hassle to put clothes on over a cast. Anyway we went to Victoria's Secret, Abercrombie, Hollister, and Wet Seal. I liked to have looks from all sorts of stores. We even ended up going to Old Navy to get new coats. I ended up buying Jess an outfit that she could wear to her party. But I held onto it tightly so she couldn't see it.

"Come on I wanna see it." She begged.

"You'll see it on your birthday." I told her, shaking my head. "Trust me it will be worth the wait and I know that you'll love it. So are you ready to head back now?"

"Yeah let's go." She replied. "But I am coming to your house before school on Friday to pick up my present."

True to her word, she did show up first thing in the morning on Friday. She even ate breakfast with me and Charlie. After we were done eating, I went to my room and her the bag which contain a fuchsia Wet Seal minidress.

"I love it." She exclaimed as she hugged me.

"I told you would." I stated.

I think Charlie might have been trying to figure out the female obsession with clothing. Anyway because it was Friday, we wore our cheerleading uniforms to school. Jessica's party was after the game which we one.

Jessica's party was pretty cool. She had her house set up kind of like a teen club. She picked a great selection of music complete with Karaoke. I decided that it would be fun to fun to sing something and I picked something by Paramore.

_Give me attention  
I need it now  
Too much distance  
To measure it out, out loud  
Tracing patterns across a personal map  
And making pictures where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap_

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end  
But oh, we already won, no no  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Call me over  
Tell me how you got so far  
And never making a single sound  
I'm not used to it  
But I can learn  
There's nothing to it  
I've never been happier  
Never been happier

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end  
But oh, we already won, oh no  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Now I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me

I've got a feeling (I've got a feeling)  
That you would sing it back to me  
You would sing it back to me

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end  
But oh, we already won, oh no  
No one (no one) is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

A week later we were at school on our bye week. That essentially meant that there was no football game. All of us were seated at lunch.

"So Alice…" Mike said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie." He asked.

"That sounds fun." I remarked. I knew he was asking me out but I didn't want to be alone with him. "You guys wanna come?"

All of them agreed. I knew Mike was disappointed but I half gave him what he wanted. That was the best he was going to get from me. I'm still not quite sure how he hasn't found out that I don't like guys.

So when it came time to meet at the theater, only Jessica, Mike, and I actually made it. Eric had a stomach virus and Angela was taking care of him. We decided on seeing _Jennifer's Body. _The movie was actually pretty terrible and it had some potential. I don't know if Mike had the stomach to handle what was happening on screen and he rushed to bathroom to vomit.

"I am so glad that I dumped him." Jessica commented.

"Maybe he has that stomach flu that's going around." I replied as I noticed Jessica holding my hand. I pulled away.

"What I can't hold your hand?" She asked.

"You can…but I'm not sure if it means the same thing to you." I stated.

"Well let me ask me you this. You like me don't you?" She asked as I nodded. "And you obviously think I'm hot. I saw you checking me out in the bathhouse."

"Jess, stop." I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're about to ruin everything." I responded "And I can't lose you."

"I'm going to stop trying. I'm not going to just give up." Jessica said. She had a grin on her face that was kind of sweet.

"I don't want you to because I don't want you to go anywhere." I replied.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She asked. When I didn't say anything she replied. "I know what she did to you but Alice I would never hurt you like that. I would never leave you. I promise."

I looked into her eyes and had a slight urge to kiss her but instead I just laid my head on her shoulder. We were still for a few second.

"Well…" Mike interrupted. Apparently he was out of the bathroom. "I need to go home."

Jessica glared at him.

"I was feeling sick before the movie." He added, noting that Jess was still glaring at him. "What is your problem?"

"Right now my problem is you. You always ruin everything." She said icily. "If you're feeling sick maybe you should go to the hospital or better yet I could put you there."

I stepped in between them.

"Whoa Jess cool it." I remarked as I put my arm around her torso. "Jess, you're burning up almost like you have a fever."

"I don't know what's happening." She replied. "But I need to go."

So yes Jessica is a werewolf. Her origins were be explained in the next chapter. Some people may have already figured it out but for those who haven't, you will. There's still a few surprises in store. Don't forget to review.


	14. Crescent Chapter 5

It's Wednesday and it's the third straight day that Jessica has missed school. I hope it's not something bad. School is definitely a lot less fun without her there. On top of that, I was named backup captain so I had to lead the practices. Leading people wasn't exactly one of my strong points. I decided that it would probably be a good idea to go to her house after school. I at least needed to find out when she would be coming back. If she was going to be out for an extended period of time, I might have to get someone to fill in for her. I hope she doesn't have mono because that would really suck for her.

"Alright girls I think we're good for today." I remarked. It's possible that I might have to watch some movies to find out how to be a good captain. I got in my truck and began to drive to Jessica's house. I couldn't help but notice that her car was gone. Was she playing hooky or something? I rang the doorbell and waited to see if anyone would answer it. I heard footsteps and the door was answered her mom.

"Alice, hi." Leslie said. "Come in."

I entered the house and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm assuming you plan on asking about Jessica. " She guessed as I nodded. "She's not here right now."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's with her father." Leslie explained. I gasped.

"She's dead?" I asked.

"No she's very much alive." Leslie responded.

"But she said her dad was dead." I replied.

"No my husband is dead." Leslie retorted.

"But…oh." I realized.

"Yes." She said. "Let me start from the beginning. When I was younger, I used to go to the Quileute reservation pretty often. This was at the same time I was engaged to be married. I happened to also be enamored by one Billy Black. We had sex once but that one time was all that needed to happen for me to become pregnant. I told Jack that the baby was his when I knew that it wasn't. Ten years ago, I finally told him. That didn't exactly turn out so well. He was crushed. A few days later he drove he car into a train. The police called it an accident but I know that he meant to do it."

"Have you told Jessica this?" I asked.

"Yes, she was furious. She decided that she wanted to get to know her father better and she should be on the reservation." The woman answered.

"When's she coming back?" I inquired

"I don't know." The mother replied. "She really hasn't been answering her phone. I've heard that Quileute teenagers go through a phase where they can be antisocial. Maybe you can get something out of her."

"I just want to say that you did nothing wrong." I told her. "Jess did deserve to know the truth. I'm just sorry that it didn't turn out better."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." She replied.

"So do you know if she's going to come back to school or if she's transferring to that reservation school because I do have a job to as replacement head cheerleader if she's not coming back?" I questioned.

"I can't say but right now the outlook doesn't look that good." Leslie replied

That night I didn't call Jessica. I had to cook dinner and do my homework for a class that I had only signed up for because I knew that Bella was going to be taking. Sometimes I wish I was the one who had foresight. Charlie was watching his Wednesday night Mariners game. I had to watch _Bring It On_ to see if I could learn anything about being a good cheer captain. I really hoped that she would come back because like I said school would definitely suck without her.

On Friday, it was actually the day of our homecoming. There was a big game that night and a dance on Saturday. I walked into the school and saw Eric as I walked in.

"Have you heard from Jess lately?" The Asian boy asked me. "Word around the school is she's projected to be queen."

"Okay I can tell you where she is but I kind of want to keep it out of the papers." I explained. "She's actually half-Quileute and has been spending a lot of time on the reservation. She might even be going to school there now."

"Well if that is the case, I'm hearing that you'll probably be voted in." He replied. "You better start writing your acceptance speech."

"I'll keep that in mind." I remarked. The winner would be announced at halftime of the game. Winning homecoming queen was an old dream of mine back when I was a sophomore. Of course this dream also involved being head cheerleader and dating the quarterback. Two of those things would be true because there is no way in hell that I am going out with Mike.

At night we were playing the big game against Beaver High School. I heard so many inappropriate jokes during the week. Anyway we were up big at halftime. It was time for the announcement of the election and the coronation of the queen. The principal stood in the middle of the field with the microphone.

"Okay let me start by saying that our leading vote getter was withdrawn from school this morning. By rule the next highest vote getter wins." The principal said. "So please give a round of applause to your Forks High School homecoming queen Alice Swan!"

I tried my best to act surprised but that was difficult considering Eric had spoiled the results. Theatre was never my strong suit either. I still was excited because homecoming was the one night where pretty much everything in town shuts down. I thought that only happened in Texas. So, even Charlie was there to me be crowned queen.

On Saturday at the dance, I decided to wear a dress that Elena had given me over the summer. I thought about wearing my birthday dress but I don't think that I could ever wear that one again. Too bad memories in that dress. When I arrived at school for the dance, I found a surprise waiting me.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I'd show up cause I knew that you would be here." He answered.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked. "Is she gonna be here?"

"No she's actually busy." He responded. "Why did I have a feeling that you would ask me about her?"

"Because she's your sister." I replied. "So how are you dealing with that?"

"It's been interesting. We were pretty easy to take her in." He explained. "So I was wondering if you had a date."

"Jake I can't go out with you." I remarked. "I'm not…straight."

"That doesn't that we can't go as friends." Jacob said. "Come you gotta at least give me one dance."

"Only if you don't try to kiss and don't put your hands where they don't belong." I bargained. "Make no mistake I will bite you."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said with a laugh.

So on Sunday, Charlie was preparing to go hunting with Harry Clearwater. It was raining again and I was feeling a little down because Jessica wasn't returning my calls.

"Hey. I don't have to go fishing." Charlie said, noticing my glum expression.

"Yeah you do." Harry responded.

"You do." I agreed. "I need some fish to make for dinner tonight. Just be careful."

"Always am." Charlie replied.

"Don't worry those bears won't come near us with my mad kung fu." Harry remarked. I smiled a little because he was a total goof.

I got in my truck and made my own trip to La Push. I was going to talk to Jessica one way or the other. I didn't even turn back to get a coat. I pulled into the Blacks' driveway and saw Jessica standing in the grass. Only she didn't really look that much like the Jessica I was familiar with. She was wearing nothing but a simple bra and shorts and she had this weird tattoo on her arm.

"Jess!" I called to her. She turned to look at me but didn't say anything. "Why haven't you been answering my calls? Is it because of what happened in the theatre or what happened with your mom? I'm sorry."

"Go home Alice." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh and if you want someone to blame for this, you should talk to those bloodsuckers that you were constantly hanging around." She snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered.

"Oh don't play dumb. You may have fooled everyone else but you're not going to fool me anymore." She remarked. "We can't be friends anymore, Alice."

"You can't do this to me. I just need some time. We can make this work." I pleaded.

"It's me you, Alice." Jess stated.

"It's not you, it's me?" I asked. "Really…you can't break up with me. We're not even together."

"It is me." She responded. "I'm not someone that you should be hanging around. I'm not good. I used to be a good kid but I'm not anymore."

"I really just wanted to tell you that you would have won homecoming queen." I replied as I tried to fight back tears in my eyes. The rain didn't exactly help with that matter. And how did she find out that the Cullens were vampires?

"Alice, that stuff doesn't really matter." She said. "None of that matters anymore."

"You promised that you wouldn't me." I reminded her.

"Yes and this is me keeping that promise." She replied. "I'm telling you to stay away from because if you keep doing this you're going to get hurt."

It was at that moment that I noticed Sam, and his group. They were calling for her.

"What are you doing with them? I thought you hated Sam." I remarked.

"Sam's been helping me with what I've been going through." She explained. "You wouldn't understand."

With that she walked over to them.

After that didn't work, I figured that pretty much all chances I had with Jessica were gone. I had just lost my best friend. I needed to go somewhere that I could think. That's when it hit me. I wanted to go to the meadow where I found out about Bella.

The land was not as beautiful as the last time that I went there. It was very dead and barren. It wasn't surprising that it would be at this time of year. I don't think that you could even call it a meadow. I stood there still, watching the nothingness until a voice interrupted me.

"Hello Alice." It said. I looked over and saw Laurent standing across the meadow and he looked hungry.

So I added a little bit to this. I also need to say that in this story, only the first born has the power to phase. So Jacob is not a wolf. The principal would be a cameo by Neil Patrick Harris and since I didn't say before Leslie is played by Demi Moore. Don't forget to review.


	15. Crescent: Chapter 6

After that didn't work, I figured that pretty much all chances I had with Jessica were gone. I had just lost my best friend. I needed to go somewhere that I could think. That's when it hit me. I wanted to go to the meadow where I found out about Bella.

The land was not as beautiful as the last time that I went there. It was very dead and barren. It wasn't surprising that it would be at this time of year. I don't think that you could even call it a meadow. I stood there still, watching the nothingness until a voice interrupted me.

"Hello Alice." It said. I looked over and saw Laurent standing across the meadow and he looked hungry.

"Laurent what are you doing here?" I asked. I hoped that by talking to him, I could convince him not to kill me.

"I'm here on a favor for James." Laurent answered. "I went by the Cullens' house earlier and they weren't here. I'm surprised that you didn't go with them. Aren't you sort of a pet to them?"

Okay now that was degrading to but I know that it's best not to argue with the vampire when I have no way of defending myself.

"I thought you went to Alaska." I remarked.

"I did go that to stay with that coven but their ways disgust me." Laurent replied. "I cannot understand how any of us would want to give up such a delicious source of food for something disgusting like animals."

"You don't have to do this." I told him.

"I don't nor am I supposed to." Laurent explained. "James wants to kill you himself because Bella killed his mate. An even trade if you will. He will be very upset with me but I can't help myself you are so mouthwatering."

"The Cullens will know that you did it." I threatened.

"I don't think they will." He said as he appeared in front of me. "You should thank me. James plans on killing you slowly and painfully. I plan to do it as quickly as possible."

He raised his arm for impact but it never came. I then heard a growling sound. I opened my eyes and looked to see several large wolves. I didn't count the actual number.

"I don't believe it." Laurent remarked as he began to run. Okay so he was apparently afraid of these wolves. They began to chase after him except for one. It was a smaller grey one that looked me in the eye before it ran after the others. It's quite possible it could have been a female. Whatever was with the wolves, they had just saved me or at least bought me enough time to run. I didn't think twice and started to sprint away. I didn't look back and could only wonder what happened between Laurent and the wolves. I don't think I had ever run that fast and I was in my truck driving straight home like a mad woman that had just escaped from prison.

When I got there Harry and Charlie were in the kitchen.

"It's not bears. There are these wolves." I exclaimed. "Giant wolves, I saw them."

"Wolves?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yeah." I replied. Harry looked a little nervous for some reason.

"Okay. Harry it looks like we're going hunting for some wolves." Charlie replied. Now Charlie seemed really nervous. Did he know something about these wolves? "You should gather up some of your boys."

"Okay I'll do that." Harry replied as he turned to leave the house. I wasn't sure if he was actually going to do it or not.

"I'm going to head out to the station." Charlie added. "You need to stay here."

So I have no idea what happened with the wolves. I didn't stick around long enough to see who won. I could definitely say they had him outnumbered. I went to bed that night not knowing what was going on. James will my dreams and I saw him coming to kill me. But this was known knowledge. I woke up to the sound of something hitting my window. I walked to the closed window and saw Jessica standing outside. I opened the window.

"Alice." She said smiling at me. "Back up I'm coming up."

I stepped back and she climbed up the house and the tree and into my window. How did she do that?

She tried to get close to me but I hesitated. I think she picked up on it.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"For what?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was mad at her or not. She did say some pretty hurtful things to me but at the same time she was the only one who had been there for me at all.

"For how I acted." She replied. "I wish I could tell you what's going on but I literally can't you have no idea how tightly I'm bound. You remember what my dad said. I can't discuss tribal secrets with outsiders. Have you ever had a secret so big? So big that it wasn't yours to tell? Well that's what it's like for me but worse."

"I hate what they've done to you. I mean you didn't even know that you were a Quileute until a week ago and it's caused some problems between us. There has to be something that we can do about this." I responded. Though it would be helpful if I knew a little more about what we were talking about.

"No I'm in it for life." She countered. "It's a part of who I am."

"Well then maybe we can run away together. You know just go as far as we can and never look back." I offered.

"You would do that for me?" She asked. She smiled brightly and I started to remember why I liked her. There was no way that I could stay mad at her when she had that smile on her face. I really hoped that she would say yes because she was the only one that could even make me similar to the way Bella did.

"I would. I would leave everything behind and run away with you." I confirmed.

She frowned. "It's not something that I can run away from Alice." She explained. "But believe me I would run away with you…if I could."

I could hear the sincerity in her voice and I felt really bad. She walked to close to me and noticed the scar on my arm from where Victoria had bitten me. I pulled my hand away.

"And the thing is, you should know." She remarked. "Jacob told me that he told you a story on the beach in the spring."

"The story about the cold ones?" I asked. What did that have to do Jessica's secret? Jacob told me about vampires.

"I guess I can understand why that's all that you remember." She replied. "He said he told you something else and I really wish that I could tell you. I wish you could remember."

"I'll try.' I promised. What else did Jake tell me? It wasn't coming to me like it should have.

She wrapped me in a hug and I immediately hugged back. Her touch was so warm and loving.

"Please Alice try to remember." She whispered into my neck. I kind of wished that the two of us could stay this forever. The moment was perfect. I leaned my head into her shoulder wanting to stay close to her. "It would so much easier for both of us if you knew."

"I will." I said again. Now I really wanted to know so I could be with her. With the possibility of Bella never coming back, a life with Jessica seemed like a very appealing option even with whatever was going on in her life.

"I have to get back. They're going to start wondering where I am." She said as she looked over to the window. She couldn't seriously be thinking of jumping out of it, could she?

"Jess, what are you doing? You can't jump out of the window." I warned her.

But she didn't listen. She jumped out of the window and landed on her feet without showing in signs of pain. Okay now I was starting to wonder whether or not Jessica was completely human. It was all so confusing. She walked off, probably heading to wherever Sam was.

I had a little bit of difficulty going back to sleep. I ended up watching this old episode of _The OC _where Marissa and Alex first got together. For some reason I saw the relationship as a representation of me and Jessica even though she and I weren't together. I was Marissa, the one who was constantly having relationship trouble and she was Alex, the tough girl that actually really sweet when you to know her. That and there was the fact that both of them had a tattoo in about the same spot on their right arm. Anyway the two of them sat by the beach as they had their first kiss. There was a beach in La Push so I could possibly see the situation playing out. I eventually finished watching it and went back to bed.

I had another dream. Bella was in this one but only briefly. I also saw Jessica and heard Jacob say something about Quileutes being descended from wolves. I then saw a wolf hanging over a dead body but I wasn't sure who it was. I didn't get to see because my alarm went off. I probably shouldn't have even set it because it was actually a day off but I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so I had no choice but to get up. I still went through my normal morning routine even though I didn't need to.

After breakfast, I decided to head over to La Push again. I knew that I had to see Jessica. I pulled into the driveway at the Black residence and went over to the door. I knocked on it and Jacob was the one who answered it.

"Is Jess here?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to let you see her." He replied.

"Well that's too bad because I am going to." I said as I slipped and walked over to a closed door. I found her sleeping. I was about to walk over to her before I looked at the window and noticed Sam and his gang. I turned and headed to the back and rushed over to them. I noticed that Embry was with them.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted before I shoved Sam backwards. He didn't seem phased by it.

"What did we do?" One of them asked. "What did she do? Did she tell you?"

"She told me nothing." I answered. "She didn't tell me because she's afraid of you."

He began to laugh like a hyena and that was all I could take. I slapped him in the face. I'm not sure if that was a very good idea. He looked really pissed.

"Alice, stand back." Sam instructed. I took a step back. "Paul calm down now."

But Paul didn't listen. He stayed angry. He transformed into one of the wolves that I saw. I turned to run.

"Alice!" Jessica said as she began to run toward me.

"Jess run." I told her but she continued to go in the opposite direction. She jumped into the air and transformed into the wolf that had looked me in the eye.

So it looks like Alice has figured out Jessica's secret. I have a picture of Jessica's wolf form on my profile. I also started a new Team Alice forum called Team Alice . Please don't forget to review.


	16. Crescent: Chapter 7

After breakfast, I decided to head over to La Push again. I knew that I had to see Jessica. I pulled into the driveway at the Black residence and went over to the door. I knocked on it and Jacob was the one who answered it.

"Is Jess here?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to let you see her." He replied.

"Well that's too bad because I am going to." I said as I slipped and walked over to a closed door. I found her sleeping. I was about to walk over to her before I looked at the window and noticed Sam and his gang. I turned and headed to the back and rushed over to them. I noticed that Embry was with them.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted before I shoved Sam backwards. He didn't seem phased by it.

"What did we do?" One of them asked. "What did she do? Did she tell you?"

"She told me nothing." I answered. "She didn't tell me because she's afraid of you."

He began to laugh like a hyena and that was all I could take. I slapped him in the face. I'm not sure if that was a very good idea. He looked really pissed.

"Alice, stand back." Sam instructed. I took a step back. "Paul calm down now."

But Paul didn't listen. He stayed angry. He transformed into one of the wolves that I saw. I turned to run.

"Alice!" Jessica said as she began to run toward me.

"Jess run!" I told her but she continued to go in the opposite direction. She jumped into the air and transformed into the wolf that had looked me in the eye.

I watched as she and Paul began to fight. I looked pretty intense.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry commented.

"Take Alice to Emily's." Sam instructed.

So Embry and the other guy whose name I found out to be Jared took me to this wooden house. It kind of resembled a trader's station that I saw in those old movies.

"Shouldn't we go back and check on Jessica?" I asked.

"I hope Paul roughs her up for interfering." Jared remarked.

"No way Jess is a natural. She phased in midair." Embry defended as I stepped out of my truck. "The whole reason that she's here is because she was born to do this. Come on Alice we don't bite."

I began to walk toward the place.

"Oh and about Emily, Sam's fiancée, don't stare, Sam doesn't like it." Embry recommended.

"Why would I stare?" I asked. They walked again and a woman who I assumed was Emily began to feed them. I walked in.

"Who's this?" Emily asked. I could think about was her face. She had these scars on the right side. I wanted to ask how she got them but I knew that that was rude.

"Alice Swan." Jared replied. "Who else?"

"So you're the vampire girl." Emily remarked.

"Yeah and I guess you're the wolf girl." I said.

"Well I think that would be more fitting of Jessica but I'm engaged to one." Emily responded as Jared and Embry began to paw at the food. "Hey save some for your siblings! And Ladies First, Alice do you want a muffin?"

"Yes." I said as I took one. It was blueberry.

"So I see that Jess found a way around Sam's gag order." Emily inferred.

"She didn't tell me." I answered.

"That's a wolf thing." Embry interrupted. "Sam's the Alpha so we have to follow his orders and we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Will you stop blabbing?" Jared said as he smacked Embry in the head. "These are tribal secrets. This chick runs with vampires."

"You can't run with vampires." I commented.

"We can and we can beat them." Jared remarked. "Are you scared yet?"

"You guys aren't the first monsters that I've met." I stated.

"Jess is right." Sam declared as he walked in. "You are a strange one."

Sam then kissed Emily and Jessica and Pail walked in.

"Sorry." Paul apologized.

So I went for a walk across the beach with Jessica.

"So you're a werewolf." I stated.

"Yeah last time I checked." She replied. "The firstborn of every family possesses the gene and I'm obviously older than Jake. When a vampire moves into town, the fever sets in."

"So why do you do it?" I asked. "I can't really see you doing something like this. It's a little wrong."

"It's a not lifestyle, Alice." She defended. "I was born this way. I may have not known it until it happened but I was born this way. You're kind of a hypocrite having dated a bloodsucker and all. Am I not the right kind of monster for you?"

"It's not what you are." I stated. "It's what you do. They never hurt anyone. You kill people, Jess."

"We haven't killed anyone." She replied.

"But they said bears…and you guys kind of look like…who is?" I stammered.

"What we try to protect you people from, the only thing we do kill: vampires." She explained.

"Vampires?" I asked in fear.

"Don't worry we can't touch your precious Cullens as long as they don't violate the treaty. But we did beat that leech with the dreads pretty easily and his boyfriend is next." She explained rather confidently. I couldn't understand how they were able to kill vampires.

"James?" I asked. "He's here?"

"Was…we chased him to the Canadian border." She explicated. "He keeps coming back. We don't know what he's after."

"I do…me." I responded.

So Jessica took me home but she did let me drive.

"Don't worry we've got this place covered." She assured. 'He won't be able to come near without us knowing."

At that moment Charlie stepped out.

"Jessica, it's nice to see you again." He remarked.

"It's good to see you too, Chief Swan." She replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I got pizza" He asked.

"No thank you, Chief Swan." Jess said. "I actually need to head back to res. Maybe we can do this some other time."

"Do you need a ride?" Charlie questioned.

"No Sam's going to pick me up on the way." She lied.

"Okay." Charlie said as he went back into the house.

"Do you really have to go?" I questioned.

"Yeah I've got a vampire to kill." She replied.

"Be careful. James is really fast and strong." I explained.

"Your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting." She joked. "I promise that I'll come back in one piece."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I remarked. Now I had this strange image of Jessica coming back with only one arm. How could I possibly prevent that?

So the next few days were pretty lonely. Jessica was out hunting, and Charlie was out hunting Jessica. School felt a little empty. Sure I had friends but I just felt distant from them. Was this a sign of depression? I hadn't felt this way since the Cullens left Forks and Bella left me. There was this pain without the physical pain of my sprained ankle. I felt kind of empty inside. I suddenly realized what I need to do.

While I was driving to La Push, Charlie and Harry were walking through the woods with guns in their hands. Harry covered up some of the wolf tracks and kept moving. James smelled me on Charlie and went toward. He was right behind him, unnoticed until Harry spotted him. James then turned his attention to the Quileute elder and grabbed him be the neck. Harry could only stare into his red eyes in fear as the vampire popped an artery in the man's neck. Before he could feed, Jessica tackled him to the ground. She backed him and Charlie noticed Harry on the ground. James's attack had tricked a fatal heart attack.

Meanwhile, I entered the woods, trying to find my destination, unknowing that the vampire who was trying to kill me was in the same woods being chased by the pack. He jumped into the water and out of sight and wolves retreated while they waited for him to surface. I actually went to the same cliff. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking. I probably wasn't thinking to be honest. If I was in sound mind, I definitely wouldn't be doing something so stupid and reckless. But I figured out that when I'm in danger, something always seems to come and rescue me. I looked over the edge and noticed that the water was deep and a there were a few waves. Again I normally wouldn't do something like this but Jessica mentioned the cliff diving before. I definitely wasn't trying to kill myself though. I mean if I wanted to do that, I could get one of Charlie's guns and shoot myself because I know that would kill me. I took one final look and then I jumped into the water.

The water was really cold but I definitely felt a rush of adrenaline. I looked around I noticed that the waves were beginning to crash against. They were pushing me under. This was not good. I'm an idiot and now I'm going to die unless someone somehow managed to pull me out. I can't believe that I was so stupid. What the hell was I thinking? Jumping off a cliff had to be even stupider than going to that dance studio in Phoenix. I swear if I survive this, I am staying far away from this beach. The water became too much and I slipped into unconscious. James noticed me but Jessica was able to pull me out before he got to me. He went away with plans to regroup.

Jessica began to perform CPR on me. After a few minutes, I spit out the water and regained consciousness.

"Jess?" I asked wearily. She immediately wrapped her arms around me. Wow she was really warm.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't think that I was. I was just feeling so lonely and I thought for some reason if I was in danger that someone would come to rescue me." I explained.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She commented.

"I know." I added.

"Get her home." Sam ordered. "I'm going to head over to Harry's."

"What happened with Harry?" I asked.

"The leech popped an artery in his neck. He had a heart attack." Jess explained. "Charlie and Billy are over there now."

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Yes." Was all that she said. "I'll get you some dry clothes and then I'll take you home."

She drove my truck while I couldn't help but shiver. Again I need to stress how stupid my decision was.

"108 degrees over here." Jess remarked.

I leaned over to her and instantly felt warmer. "You're so warm." I commented.

"It's a wolf thing." She commented.

"No it's your thing." I countered. "I wouldn't do this with Sam or Embry."

"Guess that makes it lucky that you know." She replied. "But…"

"But?" I questioned.

"You saw Emily's face. Sam did that to her. He got angry and she was standing too close." She explained. "Now he has to live with that reminder for the rest of his life. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you like that."

"You're not going to hurt me like that." I told her. "Besides you know me, I'll get scars without your whole wolf thing."

I leaned into her with my eyes closed and we almost kissed but she pulled away before. So now I've had two almost kisses with her. Again I settled for leaning into her neck. I then unbuckled my seatbelt before she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait there's a vampire here." She said, sniffing the air.

"How do you know?" I asked as I looked her straight in the eyes.

"I can smell them." She said. "I'm getting you out of here."

I looked around and saw a familiar black car.

"That's Carlisle's car!" I replied in excitement.

"Alice, it could be a trick." She warned. "If the Cullens are here, I can't protect you."

"You have to trust me." I told her as I ran toward the house. I opened the door and turned on the light.

So which Cullen is in the house. I can tell you that it's obviously not going to be Bella. James finally appears and he is still causing problems. As for Alice jumping off the cliff, I had to rationalize it in the best way possible since she wasn't hallucinating about Bella. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Crescent: Chapter 8

I leaned into her with my eyes closed and we almost kissed but she pulled away before. So now I've had two almost kisses with her. Again I settled for leaning into her neck. I then unbuckled my seatbelt before she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait there's a vampire here." She said, sniffing the air.

"How do you know?" I asked as I looked her straight in the eyes.

"I can smell them." She said. "I'm getting you out of here."

I looked around and saw a familiar black car.

"That's Carlisle's car!" I replied in excitement.

"Alice, it could be a trick." She warned. "If the Cullens are here, I can't protect you."

"You have to trust me." I told her as I ran toward the house. I opened the door and turned on the light.

I didn't realize it but I was face to face with Elena. I gasped and reached out to touch her.

"So you are alive." She commented.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Bella had a vision of you jumping off a cliff. I came here to check up on you. I can't believe that you were so stupid and reckless to want to kill yourself. Did you ever think of what Charlie would think?" She said before she heard my thoughts. "Wait a minute, Cliff diving! What the hell were you doing cliff diving?"

"I uhh...I thought Bella wasn't going to look into my future anymore." I stammered, purposely avoiding the question.

"She decided to check on you just once to make sure that you were okay." Elena stated. "And you went and worried her to death over a stupid and dangerous recreational activity. I can't believe you. She was actually about to head to the Volturi before I convinced her that someone might have pulled you out."

"Why was she going to the Volturi?" I asked.

"She was going to ask them to kill her." She replied. "She doesn't want to live knowing that you're dead. That's how messed up it is that you weren't even thinking."

"I'm sorry okay." I remarked. "I didn't know that she was watching. Now can you just get off of my back already?"

"Alice what the hell is that smell?" She asked. "Why do you smell like a wet dog?"

"That's probably Jessica." I replied. "She's kind of a werewolf."

"And now you're hanging out with werewolves?" She asked rhetorically. "I know you're accident prone but I don't understand why you're looking for trouble. You don't wanna be around werewolves."

"Speak for yourself." Jessica said from behind. I turned around to look at her. "I had to make sure that you were safe."

"I thought you couldn't protect me here." I remarked.

"Well I don't care." She dismissed.

"It's funny you that you I'm the one she needs to be protected from." Elena commented as she stood up and walked towards Jessica.

"I was actually talking about the other bloodsucker that you left behind." Jess countered. "The one that is here trying to kill Alice."

"What James is here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah and since you left he keeps coming back more often." Jess spat. "If you had done your job and gotten rid of him, this wouldn't be an issue."

"I always knew you were a bitch." Elena said walking closer.

"Don't make me angry." Jessica warned.

"Oh are you going to go Incredible Hulk on me? Green would be a more suiting color." Elena remarked.

"Alright both of you stop." I said as I stepped in between the two of them.

"I'll give the two of you a moment." Elena said as she headed toward the door.

"You're not leaving, are you?" I asked.

"No I'll be back after you put your dog out." Elena remarked. Okay now that actually sounded a little disturbing, like gives me weird of Jessica on her hands and knees…and whoa why am I thinking of this?

I walked into the kitchen and Jess followed me.

"Is she the only one here and how long are they staying?" She asked.

"The others aren't here and she's allowed to stay as long as she wants." I said as I turned toward the sink

"I can't believe that I keep acting like this." She commented. "Why can't I just be good to you?"

"You are good to me." I replied. "You just need to stop putting your foot in your mouth. The Cullens are my friends even if I'm not with Bella anymore. You have to accept that if we're ever going to be together."

"I guess I can as long as they're not hurting you." She agreed. She walked closer to me. We were so close together. We both closed our eyes and our lips touched for a split second. Before anything could happen, the wrong rang. Jess grabbed it.

"Swan Residence." She answered. "Charlie's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral."

The line immediately went dead. Jessica hung up the phone.

"She hung up." Jessica commented.

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?" I asked angrily.

"She didn't ask for you." Jess replied.

I was about to yell at her before Elena burst in the door.

"Alice we need to go!" She ordered.

"Why?" I asked in surprise.

"Because she was calling to check up on you." Elena explained. "And wolf girl just told her you were dead."

"No I didn't." Jessica argued.

"You said that Charlie was arranging a funeral. Who's the first person that you would think about if someone said that to you?" Elena replied. "Now she's surely going to the Volturi. That's why we need to get going right now."

Elena went out the door to start the car and I followed behind her.

"Alice she left you. She didn't want you." Jessica called out to me.

I turned and looked at her. "I'm not going to let her die for nothing. I have to fix this." I stated as I got into the car.

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"I'm 18 and I can go on my own free will." I replied.

"Alice, please stay. Please stay for me." She begged.

"I have to go." I told her as Elena began to drive. I looked and at her and asked. "So where are we going?"

"We're heading to Italy and the ancient city of Volterra." She explained. "She'll have a head start on us but the Volterra consider every case thoroughly. They're also unlikely to accept the offer of death if the vampire is one that they covet. That should give us enough time to get there."

So we drove to the airport at a very fast speed. Elena was keeping her eyes open for any law enforcement. It took a bunch of bargaining and money to get on the first plane to Bologna. I really need to study my geography because I always thought Bologna was just a lunchmeat. The flight would be pretty long but I hoped it wouldn't be too long. I didn't want to be there too late. I couldn't let Bella die no matter what she had done to me. Elena didn't have the mood sensing of her mate but I think she could easily see that I was tense.

"It's going to be okay." She told me. "We'll get there in time and then we'll save her."

"I'm thinking wouldn't she just a get a vision of me?" I asked.

"That would only happen if she was looking. Bella probably doesn't see the point of looking into the future of a dead person." Elena explained as she held my hand. Even though it wasn't the cold hand that I was used to, it still felt nice feeling the cold again. Does that make me weird?

"So anything you wanna fill me in on since we left?" She asked.

"Well I won homecoming queen." I responded. I really didn't want to tell her about all of the time that I was spending with Jessica. She probably already knew about it. "I wore one of the dresses that you gave me to the dance. You know maybe I should get some sleep."

"I'm not going to tell her." She replied. "You did have every right to find someone to fill the void. I kind of wish you didn't that you hadn't chosen a werewolf to hang out with though."

"She didn't even know that she was a Quileute until she transformed." I defended. "How was I supposed to know?"

"You probably get some sleep. We're in for a very long flight." She said. "I'll wake you when we land."

I nodded and dozed off.

We landed several hours later. Elena took me to the rent a car and place and told me to wait inside while she got one. She drove up in a black Volvo.

"Get in." She ordered. As soon as I did she sped away.

"You didn't rent this, did you?" I asked.

"I didn't have time to wait and go through all of that paperwork." She explained. "We can't have anything slow us down. Time is of the essence."

Meanwhile in Volterra, Bella stood in front of the Volturi elders: Caius, Marcus, and their leader Aro.

"Have you made your decision?" She asked.

"We have decided that you were worth much more to us alive." Aro responded. "Perhaps you could reconsider our offer of joining us."

"I already know that you'll do it." Bella answered. "There's no reason to drag this out."

"We will not pass judgment upon you unless we need to." Aro stated.

"Fine we'll do it your way." Bella said as she stormed out.

She walked out into the hallway and toward the tower. There would be direct sunlight at noon. She began to unbutton her clothes.

Elena and I had arrived in the city. She was sunglasses and a hoodie to cover her eyes and skin.

"Why are all of these people wearing cloaks?" I asked.

"It's for the festival to commemorate the removal of vampires from the city." She explained. "If Bella were to expose herself they would definitely kill her."

The car was stopped and I started to run. I ran towards the clock tower which Elena told me would receive the most sunlight.

I then noticed Bella who had her eyes closed. She was completely naked. It startled me and turned me on but I had to get to her. I rushed over as she stepped out and used my body to shield her from the sunlight.

"Bella I'm here. I'm alive. I'm here." I said as I felt her arms wrap around me.

So it was Elena. Which more people should have guess since she did have Alice's role in the story after all. I did feel that Bella would use full frontal nudity to prove her point. She was exposing herself and vampires. Imagine how Alice feels right now. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Crescent: Chapter 9

"Fine we'll do it your way." Bella said as she stormed out.

She walked out into the hallway and toward the tower. There would be direct sunlight at noon. She began to unbutton her clothes.

Elena and I had arrived in the city. She was sunglasses and a hoodie to cover her eyes and skin.

"Why are all of these people wearing cloaks?" I asked.

"It's for the festival to commemorate the removal of vampires from the city." She explained. "If Bella were to expose herself they would definitely kill her."

The car was stopped and I started to run. I ran towards the clock tower which Elena told me would receive the most sunlight.

I then noticed Bella who had her eyes closed. She was completely naked. It startled me and turned me on but I had to get to her. I rushed over as she stepped out and used my body to shield her from the sunlight.

"Bella I'm here. I'm alive. I'm here." I said as I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Alice it's good to see you." Bella said.

"Umm Bella could you put some clothes on?" I asked. I couldn't believe that I had seen both girls that I like naked. I couldn't exactly say which one had a better body.

Bella grabbed one of the robes and wrapped around herself. Well that helped a little.

Two vampires, most likely members of the Volturi, walked up to us.

"I don't need you guys anymore." Bella told him.

"Aro wishes to see the girl." One of them announced.

"No." Bella remarked.

They looked like they were ready to attack. The doors suddenly opened and Elena walked in.

"That wouldn't be very wise, Felix." Elena commented. "Aro did ask for you to bring them back alive."

"Yes he did." Another girl said. I looked over and saw a short blonde girl, perhaps even shorter than me. "Aro was wondering what was taking so long."

Bella looked genuinely afraid of the girl. What could this girl do that was so scary? She took us down an elevator to the underground lair of the Volturi. When I got there I was surprised to see that they had a human secretary.

"Why is she here?" I asked Bella.

"She wants to be one of them but she probably won't be." Elena remarked as she looked down in what appeared to be a sign of early sympathy

"It's always nice to keep a good dessert around." Jane commented as she took us into the chamber. The three vampires on the thrones did not look like any of the other vampires I had seen. They were vile and repulsive. It kind of made sense that they lived underground.

"Alice is alive!" Aro cheered. Okay I don't need to be gay to know this guy is a fruitcake. He turned to Bella. "You must be so happy."

"I am." Bella replied. "I'm sorry to have bothered you before. I hope you accept my apology."

"The only question is why." Aro mused. "Why did you fall for this human and why would you being willing to die for her? Would you mind?"

Bella walked over to Aro and held out her hand. The old vampire grabbed it and smiled.

"You crave her blood but refuse to drink from her. I think that would make you a pretty good mate." Aro commented. "However you know the rules about revealing our existence to humans. Something must be done about this. Jane I think you should Alice your gift to perhaps motivate dear Bella a little."

Jane stared at me and I couldn't understand what she was before I was suddenly hit with the worst pain that I had ever felt. It was worse than appendicitis. I felt to the ground screaming.

"Stop stop!" Bella begged. The pain suddenly disappeared. I began to breathe heavily. "I do have plans to change her just not right now. I have seen her as one of us several times."

"Very well, I will give you one year to fulfill your promise." Aro replied. "If she hasn't been changed by then, you can probably guess what is going to happen."

"I understand." Bella agreed.

"Good now depart and prepare." Aro instructed. "Thanks for your visit to us. Perhaps we will soon return the favor to you.

As we walked out, we noticed a group of tourists being led into the chamber. It wasn't long before there was loud screaming.

Once we were outside of the temple, Bella was the first to speak. "Your hair is longer." She commented.

"I didn't want to cut it until you came back." I replied as I held a lock of my shoulder-length hair. "I guess I can do that now."

"I kind of like it this way." Bella said. "If you want to keep it like this, you should. After all whatever style it is in once the change is completed will be what you're stuck with."

That part troubled me a little. I agreed with what they said but only because I had to. I wasn't sure if I wanted it as much. Now wasn't the time to tell Bella about Jessica and the three times that we almost kissed and how I desired her. Elena didn't say anything either.

We met up with the other Cullens and all headed back to Forks.

I was invited to the Cullens' Christmas party. It really was much of a party because I was the only person invited. I was wearing a grey sweater dress and stockings.

"I hope you didn't wrap my presents." I joked. "We don't need anymore accidents that cause you to leave."

"Unless you can cut yourself with plastic there shouldn't be any problems." Bella responded.

"You underestimate my power to injure myself." I countered. I then looked around the room. "I'm so glad to see you guys."

"It's good to see you again Pixie." Emmett remarked as he lifted me off the ground. "This is going to be the best Christmas party that you ever went to."

"Okay Emmett you can put me down now." I told him. "I hope you guys got me nice presents. You kind of owe me."

"We got you plenty of nice things." Elena replied.

I enjoyed most of the presents that the Cullens got me. Emmett for some got me the best of Chris Farley on Saturday Night Live. I had never actually seen Saturday Night Live. That was more of a Charlie thing. The only person that I didn't get a present from was Bella. She said that she would talk to me about my present later.

On the day after Christmas a.k.a. Boxing Day, Bella took me out into the meadow. The meadow was covered in snow.

"So why did you bring me out here?" I asked.

"I wanted to discuss the present that I want to get you." She said.

"And why couldn't we have discussed this somewhere warmer?" I asked.

"I wanna get you a new car. I was thinking of getting you a Porsche." Bella stated. That didn't answer my question but my mouth still dropped wide open. It's possible some snow went in it.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

I then remembered where my heart was. It was currently split in two.

"Bella I can't let you spend that much money on me." I replied.

"It really isn't that much of a hassle." She said as she brushed some snow off of my shoulders.

"Bella I'm sure if I can let you spend that much money on me because I'm not sure if I love you as much as you love me." I replied truthfully as Bella had a look of surprise on her face. I guess she didn't see my answer coming.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as she sniffed the air. "What do you want, I'm not breaking the treaty."

Jessica stepped out of the shadows. She wasn't wearing a coat anything more than a black dress.

"I know but I need to remind that if you were to bite a human you would be." Jessica stated. "Oh and I know what she's talking about too."

"Bella, when you were gone Jessica was here." I told her. "She made me feel wanted again and it's not exactly easy to forgive you for leaving me like that."

"I see." Bella said. She looked hurt.

I turned to Jessica. "That being said, I haven't chosen you either. I don't know which one I am in love with. It will take me a while to figure out. I'm not quite sure how I am going to choose between the two of you because you're both so different from one another. Also you cannot kill each other. That wouldn't help me at all and don't push me either. Let me decide on my own and I may also change my mind. But what I want to do most now is go home." I said.

End of Book 2.

So this chapter is appropriately Christmas related. I think this serves as a more realistic example of what would happen in the event. The Volturi seen was not as long because it didn't need to be. Bella was not resistant to changing Alice and Alice is not immune to vampire powers. Emmett buying some random comedic gift sounds like something that he would do. Anyway Book 3 Blackout will not be immediately following this. Instead I will be working a Bella/Jessica story that I hope people will check out. Thanks for reading and review.


End file.
